


魅魔的寻物启事

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon McCree, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Middle Ages, Succubus Hanzo, Witchers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 魅魔半藏的发情期即将来临，在寻找合适目标的过程中拣到一颗没人要的脑袋。这颗脑袋自称杰西·麦克雷，是个僵尸，他对半藏提出一个十分诱人的请求：他的身子走丢了，只要半藏帮他把身体找到，就能得到一根完美大屌来度过艰难的发情期。这脑袋拥有一张俊帅非常的脸和慵懒诱人的嗓音，望着那双能滴出蜜糖的棕色眼睛，半藏心动了。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“魅魔，极度危险，一种极其重欲的生物。它们喜欢寻找年轻男性人类作为猎物，用身体和美貌诱惑他们与自己交媾，榨干他们的精华并以此为食。”  
半藏第一次在书上看见这段话的时候破天荒地翻了个白眼。  
真是胡扯。  
合上这本《妖物大全》，半藏瞟了一眼封面上作者的大名，把这胡诌乱编的大作家名字记在脑中，将书塞回了猎人的行囊里。  
行囊的主人正躺着不远处的地上，成为了一具皮裹着骨头的干尸，各种狩魔工具、药水和炼金材料被悉数翻出胡乱扔在地上，真是一片狼籍。  
月亮当头，他脚旁火堆中燃烧的树枝发出毕剥的声响，照出一片橘色的光亮，在他脚底拉出细长的影子。  
半藏的目光在干尸枯槁般的脸上停了数秒，这猎人一定是被某种噬魂类的妖灵偷袭，吸走了全身精气导致死亡。  
他对这种事情向来毫无兴趣，过来在行囊间翻找也只是想看看有无好玩的宝贝，然而事实让他有些失望。  
半藏撇了撇嘴，不再留恋，起身便走。  
转身时，他抬脚踏碎了熬煮药水的小坩锅，“喀哒”的一声脆响似乎是惊到了附近的某些人。  
“嗨，有人吗？”不远处的草丛里传来一个低沉的男声。  
“谁？”半藏眉头一皱，竖起耳朵循着声音找去。拨开一片草丛，他低头看见了一个倒在地上的铁鸟笼。  
铁笼不但工艺粗糙，锈迹斑斑，还散发着一股腐烂的味道，里面放着的不是歌喉悦耳的小鸟，而是一颗人脑袋。  
发出声音的就是这颗脑袋。  
半藏提起笼子，眯着眼打量起这颗脑袋来。  
这是个男人的头，白色头发，皮肤像在水里泡了数天的尸体一般苍白，棕色眼睛，胡子拉碴有点邋遢，可模样成熟俊帅得一塌糊涂，十分符合半藏的审美。  
这个脑袋在笼子底面摇晃几下稳住了重心，他见到半藏眼前一亮，用十分动听的声音热情地向半藏打了个招呼：“嗨，甜心，我的名字是杰西·麦克雷。”  
忽然，这脑袋闭上眼睛，鼻翼微微扩张，深吸了一口气，似乎是在嗅闻空气中的味道。  
“你是魅魔？”睁眼，这颗叫做麦克雷的脑袋伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，问到。  
半藏细长而柔韧的尾巴在对方说话的时候十分应景地从他背后一挥而过，昭示着他的身份。  
“我是，所以？”半藏挑起一边的眉尾，回问道。  
“我能闻出来，你快到发情期了，我敢打赌你还没找到合适的目标来解决这个问题。”麦克雷微微一笑。露出两排白森森的牙齿。  
“哦？你想报名？”半藏伸出一根手指，穿过笼子戳了戳这颗脑袋的脸颊，“就用你这根舌头来满足我？”说着，他的手指搅进麦克雷的嘴里，挑逗起口腔中的那根舌头来。  
“我唔……”麦克雷灵活的舌尖立刻和半藏的手指玩起了追逐游戏，宽厚柔软的舌头时而舒张时而弯卷，很快把魅魔冰冷的手指吮到泛着水光。  
片刻后，半藏抽出了裹着唾液的手指，把麦克雷的脸当做擦手布似的蹭了又蹭，留下了数道晶莹的痕迹。  
“还不错。”半藏评价道。  
“我知道，魅魔可不是单单用舌头就能满足的。”麦克雷呼出一口气，随即咧嘴微笑起来，又露出了他那排整齐的牙，“如果你帮我找回我的身体，作为交换，你可以得到一根完美大屌来渡过发情期，事后至少能让你回味上五十年。”  
“哦？”半藏瞳孔微微一缩，似乎对他提到的内容很是感兴趣。  
“你觉得怎么样？”麦克雷眨了眨眼，期待着对方的答复。  
魅魔没回答他，而是忽然晃了晃笼子，麦克雷的脑袋在里面滚来撞去，磕得铁条哗啦作响。  
“嗷，嗷，别晃了！我好晕！”脑袋的后脑勺被磕了几下，最后歪倒在笼子里，露出脖颈处平滑切面，那里的肉还在十分新鲜地蠕动，笼底连一丝血迹也没有。  
“你是什么种类的怪物？”半藏好奇地戳了戳麦克雷脖子截面处的红肉。对方大叫了一声“痒”，接着发出了一连串笑声。  
过了一会，麦克雷止住笑，清了清嗓子，才道：“显而易见，我是一个僵尸。不然我怎么会让你帮忙找身体。”  
“嗯……我所知的僵尸和你还是有点区——”半藏依旧半信半疑。  
麦克雷一撇嘴，眼睛从半藏的脸上移到别处，“信不信随你。”  
“……我们才认识了不到五分钟。”半藏没好气道。他把笼子放在一块半人高的石头上，双臂交叉在胸前，居高临下瞪着铁笼里的脑袋，身后的细尾似是不悦地抽甩了几下。  
麦克雷注视着半藏的脸，月光柔和了魅魔略显锋利的面部线条，在颧骨下打出一片淡淡的蓝色阴影，一双浅褐色竖瞳的双眼在黑夜中微微散发着光芒。  
在麦克雷的印象里，魅魔大多是腰肢柔软、妩媚性感的尤物，仅凭一张脸就能让大部分男人为它们神魂颠倒。可眼前这个家伙长了一幅东方面孔，大多数时候都还是面无表情，叫人捉摸不清他到底在想什么，更重要的是他还留着胡子！一个魅魔居然留着胡子！  
但麦克雷偏偏觉得这样的魅魔异常吸引他，他很想撕下半藏的伪装，用情欲融化他的冰冷，听他如何在自己身下浪叫，看他怎样用双腿紧紧缠住自己的腰……  
“咳。”麦克雷强迫自己不去思考这些有关下半身的东西，将注意力转移到还未达成的交易上，“好吧，其实你仔细想，这件事对你完全没有坏处，我知道我那该死的身体去哪里了，你要做的只有带着我……走路而已。”  
半藏：“……”  
沉默蔓延了好一会，久到麦克雷心里都开始犯嘀咕了。他瞟了一眼半藏的表情，小心翼翼地开口问道：“所以，交易……？”  
半藏略思索了片刻，点了点头：“成交。我帮你找。”说完，他勾起唇角笑了一下。  
见到半藏的笑容麦克雷只觉得眼前一晃，自己尚在远方的无头身体微微一颤，许久不曾跳动的心脏甚至轻轻抽搐了一下。  
“不过，你最好祈祷一下你口中的完美大屌能满足我的胃口。”说到这，半藏忽然露齿一笑，颜色饱满鲜艳的嘴唇展开，露出了口中左右上下四颗尖锐的犬牙，仔细一看就能发现在每一颗尖牙后面都紧挨着一颗更小的尖牙，“我可是饿好久了。万一没吃饱，保不准一生气就把你的命根子咬下来垫肚子。”  
听完这话，麦克雷咽了口唾沫，应了一声，脖子上的半颗喉结上下滚了滚，而他尚在远方的命根子不自觉地产生一阵紧绷。  
于是，一个魅魔和一颗僵尸脑袋达成了共识。  
……  
“这笼子很不方便携带。”半藏晃了晃铁笼，再次皱起眉来。他的手指在细铁片之间摸索着能打开笼子的机关。  
“你能把它打开吗？”麦克雷被晃得有些晕。  
“应该吧。”  
“笼子打开以后你把我放哪啊？捧着？包着？”麦克雷问。  
半藏瞪了脑袋一眼，满脸“你想得美”的表情。“我正打算把你系腰上，希望你的头发够长够结实。”说着，他寻找开关的间隙隔着笼子用手指拨了拨麦克雷鬓角的发丝。  
麦克雷感到头皮一阵发麻，忙道：“算了算了算了算了，我觉得笼子挺好。”  
“真的？”半藏问。  
麦克雷尝试着点头，谁知他脑袋一仰，重心偏移，就“啪”一声摔在了笼底，动不了了，只得一个劲的说是。  
“好吧。”半藏放弃开笼，把它提了起来，自己坐在火堆边，顺手把笼子放在了手旁。  
“跟我说说，你身体现在在哪。”魅魔一边说，一边从已死的猎人的包裹中拿了几块干面包，放在鼻边嗅了嗅确定没有坏，接着一口咬下了小半个。  
麦克雷花些许时间整理了思路，缓缓道出了一个故事。  
麦克雷是一个僵尸。他生前是整个村子里最俊俏的小伙，不少姑娘都对他心有好感。但疾病很快席卷了他的村庄，35岁时，因为疟疾，他停止了呼吸，但是幸运的并没麦克雷有被烧掉尸体而是被埋入土中。几年后，38岁的时候被一个对他念念不忘的妓女挖出尸骨来用邪术复活了。但是刚复活的麦克雷并没有自我意识，他杀死了那个复活他的人并吃了她的心脏。  
吃了人肉的僵尸恢复了意识和生前的所有记忆，一开始，麦克雷还对被他吃掉的妓女抱有歉疚，没过多久，得知那妓女只是想要一个对她言听计从的性爱傀儡以后，他内心的那些歉意就像一个破掉的气泡，瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
之后的二十年麦克雷就在这片大陆上漫无目的的流浪。第一年，他碰到一个……  
“停，停一下。”半藏用坚硬的尾尖戳戳铁笼，打断了麦克雷的长篇大论，“请说重点，我没时间听你讲冒险故事。”他嘴里还塞着食物，说话有些含糊。  
“好吧。”麦克雷呼出一口气，继续道，“老艾伯雷克，就是死你旁边的那个猎人，他可真是狡猾又可恶。五天前，这家伙用一个刚死掉的病人当诱饵引我出来，我怕心脏停止跳动太久后口感会变坏，就放松了警惕。我的手指刚撕开死人胸膛，他就蹦出来一刀砍了我的头。那可是一把银匕首，我差点就死了！”  
“你当时在哪儿？”半藏见他半天说不到重点上，烦躁地把剩下的面包扔进了火堆中。  
“女巫榕树旁边的森林里，比较靠近霍凯德村。”  
“你的身体现在还在哪里？”  
“当然没有。”  
“……”半藏沉默了几秒钟，有些后悔自己贸然答应这颗脑袋的请求，他长而缓地呼出一口气，“先去霍凯德，到现场看看吧。”  
麦克雷答应下来。  
目的地离此处不远，顶多三两天的路程。半藏从猎人尸体中搜刮了不少实用品和一些有趣的小玩意儿带在身上，也包括了那本胡编乱造的妖物书。  
一个魅魔随身带着一颗僵尸脑袋走在路上着实有些引人注目。于是，半藏用老艾伯雷克的衣物将自己伪装成了一名低调的猎人。  
怪物惧银，半藏身为魅魔也不例外。他扔掉了所有的银头弩箭和药水，就在腰间挂了一把镀银的匕首来增加猎人身份的可信性，然后毫不客气地霸占了老猎人所有的食物。  
“我还以为魅魔都是以精液为食的？”路上，麦克雷的笼子被挂在了半藏身后的羊皮制肩带上。  
他听着半藏一刻不停的咀嚼声，向对方问出了一个被人类误解几百年的灵魂问题。  
听完问话，半藏嚼橄榄的动作停滞了片刻。几秒钟后，魅魔咽下口中食物，缓缓开口道：“要是这样，恐怕这片土地上所有男人的存货加起来，都不够一只魅魔吃一个月的。”  
麦克雷道：“那还可以找妖怪。”  
半藏眯着眼，冷声道：“你以为妖怪的那玩意很好吃？”  
“有区别吗？”  
半藏猛地停下了脚步，扯下背后的笼子提至眼前，大吼道：“我告诉你，在世界上没有魅魔吃那种又腥又臭的恶心玩意！这他妈到底是哪个混账告诉你的？！”  
乔装改扮成猎人的魅魔因为愤恼，双眼透着瘆人的血红色，又像一只气到极点的猫，兜帽下的发丝从根部开始变红，像利刺一样炸开，他差点把自己鼓成一颗暴跳如雷的球。  
麦克雷被半藏气急的模样吓到噤声，他努力把自己缩成一小团，防止不被对方的口水喷到。过了一会才轻声道：“我是在《妖物大全》上看到的。”  
半藏脑子里又蹦出了这本书作者的大名，额上一条青筋爆出来，另外手里的几颗橄榄全被他捏碎了。魅魔心里暗暗发誓一定要把这人写字的手砍下来塞他嘴里。  
还没等半藏继续问，麦克雷自然而然的接着道：“老艾伯雷克认的字不多，他要我把《妖物大全》给他读出来”  
“他这么相信你？”  
“屁啊，他只是想听睡前故事。”  
“不讲会怎么办？”  
“半夜闻他臭脚。要不是我的胃不在这，不然我早就吐出来了。天呐，世界上第一个被脚臭熏吐的僵尸……”  
“……”  
半藏的怒火被僵尸的几句话给浇灭，他有点想笑，但还是忍住了。  
半藏向麦克雷解释：“事实上，魅魔不吃精液，而是吃正常的人类食物。我们会将做爱时产生的快感转化为自身的能量，但副作用是会大量消耗另一方的精气。而发情，是一种繁殖行为。”  
麦克雷一幅“原来如此”的表情：“那你们多久发情一次呢？”  
“十年左右吧。”  
“啧，难怪魅魔数量这么少。”  
“我已经告诉你真相，所以拜托你别再问这种愚蠢的问题了。”  
“好好好，我不说了。”麦克雷连忙说道，“但是！！”  
“又怎么了？”半藏正要把他再挂回肩带上，听他出声，魅魔挑起眉毛，又停下了手中动作。  
“我还有最后一个问题，最后一个。”僵尸脑袋的语气十分诚恳。  
“说。”  
“我听说每一只魅魔的欲望程度都不同，有些厉害的个体一晚上能吸干五个人，而欲望越强的魅魔……奶子越大？”说着，麦克雷的眼珠子瞟向了半藏的胸膛，试图从那几层亚麻布料里看出点什么料。  
半藏恢复了面无表情，他问：“这又是你从那本书上看的？”  
“朋友跟我说的。”麦克雷道，“那家伙是不是…说错啦？”越说越小声，如果他拥有肩膀，现在他的整个脑袋就已经缩进肩膀里了。  
“你朋友比那本破书靠谱多了。”半藏把笼子扔回背上，“魅魔会将吸收到的能量堆积在胸口，就像脂肪一样，毕竟大多数雄性人类还是更喜欢大胸脯。”  
“嗯……”麦克雷似乎若有所思，唇角微翘。  
……  
走在泥泞的小路上，魅魔和僵尸脑袋聊了不少东西，他们说话的声音很小，与他们擦肩而过人都听不见。  
猎人似乎是个令人崇敬的职业，在沉默的接受完一位旅行商人的注目礼后，半藏心底开始对这个假身份生出了几分满意，在考虑以后要不要继续这么干。  
那个商人看见笼子里的僵尸脑袋以后崇拜的目光更火热了。  
“等等！！”半藏和商人擦肩走出十几步，麦克雷想起什么似的忽然大叫了一声。  
半藏和商人齐齐被吓了一跳。那商人回头发现猎人已经走出很远的距离，几乎要消失在一个下坡中。  
魅魔脚下步伐加快，他再次拆下笼子提至眼前，鼻尖几乎贴到了笼壁。麦克雷听见了半藏咬牙切齿的声音：“你又怎么了。”  
“我忽然想起来，你还没告诉我你的名字。”麦克雷眨了眨眼，模样无辜。  
魅魔以为他又要问一些种族问题，谁知道是问名字。他愣了愣，开口缓缓答道：  
“我叫半藏。”  
最后一个尾音落下，半藏忽然觉得后颈一麻，像是有什么东西落在脖子上画来画去，他伸手摸了摸，却什么都没有摸到。  
“哇哦，半藏，真是个好听的名字。”麦克雷咧开嘴，露出一排白牙和一个算计得逞的笑容，却没有发出声音。


	2. 2

半藏带着麦克雷走了一天的路，在临近天黑，口袋中食物已经所剩无几的时候，他们走到了一处中等规模的村落附近。  
麦克雷道：“这袋子里装的好像是老艾伯雷克三天的食物。”  
“所以呢？”半藏在嚼最后一块焦面包，“人类食物可向来不顶饱的。”  
村子远远望过去十分热闹热闹，一大原因就是在旁边不远处驻扎一小支的王国军队。一顶顶白色的帐篷里亮着光，穿着锃亮盔甲的士兵腰佩利剑，他们几个组成一列在营地中往复巡逻，装备到脚的铁铠走路时发出“咔哒咔哒”的声响。  
若要进到村中，必须要从一侧经过驻扎军。半藏扯低兜帽，低调地从营地边绕了过去。  
“好香的味道。”麦克雷用他狗一般的鼻子闻了闻，忽然道。  
原来营地周围参差不齐、歪歪斜斜地扎着一圈削尖的木棍，每个棍尖都插着一颗人脑袋，有的十分新鲜，是刚砍下不久，面容扭曲狰狞，脖颈粗糙的断面还在滴血；有的放了太久已经烂出颅骨，面部早就被乌鸦啃到只剩几个窟窿，散发着阵阵恶臭。  
这些人大多是死于违反军令，还有的是因为做了逃兵。死人对僵尸的吸引程度不亚于普通人的一顿豪华美餐，麦克雷已经馋的开始分泌唾液。  
“现在的你，跟他们可没区别。”半藏说道。  
麦克雷失望地哼哼了几声不再说话，但魅魔能想象，他的嘴角现在肯定已经垂得能扎穿地面。  
时令原因，天空黑得很晚。等到头顶完全被星辰笼罩，基本上也就到了睡眠时间。  
半藏走近村子，一大队士兵从村中踏着齐步正往外走。这之后，村中村民都像约定好了似的，纷纷踏着小路回了家。等半藏真正进入村子，摊铺已经全部关张，木屋里都亮着烛光，在窗户上印透出一张张温暖的影子，没人在外面游荡。  
半藏带着麦克雷从村头走到村尾，他失望地发现，目前没有可以让他们补充食物的地方。  
今夜看不到星空，风吹过鼻尖都带着几分湿意，半藏抬头瞧了瞧无月的夜空，轻声道：“要下雨了。”  
果然，就下雨了。  
一开始还是绵绵细雨，十几秒后变成倾盆大雨，没过多久就把半藏和麦克雷淋了个透心凉。  
“我刚看村头好像有一间待售的木屋子！”麦克雷在噼里啪啦的雨声中大叫着试图让半藏听清，“去看看！”  
又从村尾走回了村头，半藏果然看见了一座没有亮光的屋子。屋前几步开外的地方立着一张木牌，上面写着“此屋待售，价格面议”。  
半藏看了看屋子，皱起眉毛，一边向里走一边暗自嘀咕道：“这种破屋也会有人买吗？”  
这木屋着实够破，就连半藏长住的山洞都比这里要好上几分。屋子不但没有门，还塌了半边。破碎的房梁砸坏了地下室的门板，把入口彻底堵死，雨水顺着房梁的低端稀稀拉拉流入地下室。  
也不知这间破屋荒废了多久，地下室居然都已经变成了蓄水池，不断上升的水面距地下室入口还有十几寸，再下几次雨就要溢出了。  
房屋健在的一侧似乎十分稳固，既不漏雨也挡得住风。半藏用指关节敲了敲木墙，它发出了实心木该有的声音。他在干燥的墙角处坐好，扯下笼子放在脚边，头上的兜帽已经被浇成一块又湿又黏的布，包裹住了魅魔整个脑袋。  
“呼。”麦克雷把黏在眼前的湿发吹到一边，“我觉得我的耳朵有点进水了……”  
半藏刚扯下兜帽和扎头发的皮绳，一大团湿漉漉的头发散下来，垂在肩上，几缕不听话的湿发黏在他的脸侧，昏暗中衬得魅魔的肤色十分白皙。  
“需要帮忙吗？”半藏侧头，问。  
“帮我把笼子放倒就好，谢谢。”麦克雷答道。  
笼子一倒麦克雷就后悔了，他刚吹上去的头发又掉了下来，正好遮住眼睛，铁笼的缝隙还糟心地夹着他的耳朵。  
“呃…我又觉得立起来挺好的。”  
半藏啧了一声，手指插进笼顶部细铁片交汇的焊点把笼子提起来。这时，他似乎摸到了什么东西。焊点处有个凸起，半藏的手指轻轻一拨那玩意，只听得“哗啦啦”一声响，横卷铁笼一圈的铁片忽然弹开变直和六根组成笼子竖面的铁片齐齐变成了一块镂空的铁板，弹了出去。  
底板落下，麦克雷短暂的“啊”了一声，面部朝下，掉在地上滚了滚，沾了一头一脸的灰土。  
半藏还没反应过来，他手里的笼子就已经完全分解了。  
“……”  
“甜心，帮帮我……”麦克雷艰难道。  
半藏从地上捡苹果似的把僵尸脑袋拿了起来，帮他掸干净脸上的灰尘，安置在一边。  
魅魔拣回那块“笼子”，左看右看，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕自言自语说着什么，想要弄清它的构造。他捏住铁板两端向中间回卷，试图将笼子的形状掰回去。  
“啪”一声，这些铁制品在半藏手中成功变成了两块废物。  
半藏面无表情地摊开手掌，被撅成两半的笼子碎片从他手中缓缓滑落在地，他回头看了眼麦克雷的表情。  
“可惜，我还挺喜欢这笼子的。”麦克雷有点哭笑不得。  
半藏吸了吸鼻子，把两块废铁扔到卸下的装备堆里，小声道：“笼子的事，明天再说吧。”说完，他面向墙壁，和着一身湿透的衣服侧躺下身体，将后背露给了麦克雷。  
僵尸望着半藏的背影，唇角不受控制上扬了一下，冲着魅魔道了一声晚安。  
魅魔无人时才露出来的细长尾巴在空中划了两个圆，稍粗的尾尖摇摆几下用来回应麦克雷。  
麦克雷动不了，他最后瞧了一眼半藏被湿衣物隐约勾勒出轮廓的后背，衣服的领口很低，露出了魅魔一截白色肌肤的后颈，皮肤上清晰的印着一个深红色的花纹。僵尸盯着花纹看了数秒，忽然微微一笑，随即合眼休息。  
僵尸也是需要睡觉的。传说和书本都把僵尸描写成一种行动迟缓、毫无智慧、专吃人肉的低等怪物。事实上，僵尸拥有同人一样的智慧和行动力，也会休憩睡眠，从外表来看几乎无法区分二者。  
雨一直下到后半夜才停。月正当头时，乌云蔽月，雨势正强，凶悍而密集的雨点几乎要把屋顶砸破，好似有人抓起一把豆子猛地摔入铁盆中，噼里啪啦响成一片。  
没过多久，雨势愈小，阴云散去，雨丝越发稀疏。等到第一缕日光照亮天空，雨也就彻底停住了。  
怪物并没有早起劳作的习惯，所以他们醒来的时间一向随心所欲。  
中午，麦克雷从睡梦中醒来，睁眼却发现眼前是一片黑暗。他以为自己瞎了，但又立马察觉到不对劲。  
他似乎被禁锢在某个地方，很温暖，头顶的一缕发丝被有节奏的风吹动摇摆，后脑勺感到一股压力，耳边响着均匀的呼吸声，随着呼吸的节奏，麦克雷能感觉到自己脸贴在一片柔软上，鼻子埋在凹陷里……  
麦克雷思索了一瞬，瞬间被自己的猜想震惊了。  
忽然，正在睡眠中的魅魔发出几声轻哼，双臂缩了缩，把怀里的僵尸头抱得更紧了些……  
猜想被证实，麦克雷觉得美好得不真切。  
他嗅到一股淡淡的香味，若有似无，比新鲜的人血还要诱人几分。那是魅魔即将发情的征兆，普通人闻到这种味道会导致性欲大增，失去理智，魅魔会趁机与其交媾，吸取、储存发情时必要的能量。  
麦克雷敢确定，不出两三天，半藏就会陷入发情。  
嗯……魅魔发情时什么样子来着？埋在半藏胸口的僵尸脑袋陷入了沉思。麦克雷以前从没魅魔打过交道，他只知道这种生物不论男女都有雌雄两种生殖器，在同类数量稀少时雄性也可以繁衍后代。  
麦克雷又想到，到那时他若还找不着自己的身体，半藏可能会发狂失控然后一脚把他踢进河里喂鱼，甚至更严重……  
糟糕的是，僵尸彻底和自己的身体失去联系了，他敢肯定是有什么东西隔离了感应。  
麦克雷正思考着，熟睡中的半藏轻哼了一声，胳膊动了动，似乎是即将醒来。  
半藏梦见自己的常住洞穴被一只熊霸占，那只熊脱下自己的外皮就会变成一个赤裸的人。他回到洞穴，发现洞口扔满了动物遗骸，他精心照料的曼德百合被糟蹋得一塌糊涂，那个熊人类就在他的洞穴里，他躺在摊开的熊皮上，和一个不知从哪里拐来的人类做爱。  
半藏气得头发都快炸开了，他扑上去拔下了那只熊人类的脑袋，滚烫的鲜血喷了他一身，魅魔大吼一声将脑袋摔在地上。  
被幸福包裹的麦克雷忽然感到一阵天旋地转，他被半藏扔了出去。  
可怜的僵尸脑袋只来得及发出一声惨叫，他摔在地上骨碌碌滚了一米多。  
半藏从梦中惊醒，他猛地睁眼，几乎扩张成圆形的瞳孔迅速收缩成一条极细的竖线，仿若猫瞳。  
魅魔撑起身子，睡眼惺忪的四处瞧了瞧，忽然忍不住打了个呵欠，亮出白森森的八颗尖牙和一根分叉的猩红舌头。  
“怎么了？”半藏揉着眼角，显然是没睡醒的样子。  
“没什么，我只是一个被魅魔抱在怀里大半宿、刚刚被他抛弃的小玩偶。”麦克雷半边脸都沾上了灰尘，他一边说话一边在呸呸吐着沙子。  
半藏把他从地上捡起来，掸了掸发丝上的灰，又摸了摸他的脸，说到：“你太热了。像个火球。”  
僵尸的脸感受到魅魔干燥而冰凉的手掌，他的手指冷得如同冬眠的蛇。  
“我从没见过你这样的僵尸。”半藏用指肚摸索着他的嘴唇，“他们的皮肤又硬又冷，而你却热得好像马上就要燃烧起来。”  
“我从没见过你这样的魅魔。”麦克雷回道，“他们都是美丽动人的生物，而你还留着胡子，却不逊色于他们。”  
半藏微微一愣，接着被逗笑了。他笑得肩膀颤抖，耳尖发红，尾巴愉悦的在空气中划出呼呼的声响。  
“刚刚是我的不对。”停下笑，半藏清了清嗓子，说道，“发情之前，我的身体会越来越冷，所以我迫切需要热量。”  
麦克雷：“嗯没事。”反正我已经赚到了。  
半藏点了点头，“我们需要抓紧时间赶路，我越发觉得身体有些糟糕了。”  
铁笼被魅魔掰成了两瓣，已经完全报废，半藏试了好几种把麦克雷挂在腰上的办法，都在对方的嗷嗷大叫中放弃了。  
最后，半藏只好抱着他去村子里寻找更好的解决办法。  
中午，村里恢复了热闹。小孩们光着脚踩在泥土和粪便混合涂抹着的泥泞道路上玩着追逐游戏；几个一看就知道是士兵出身的人成群结队地进了“三眼野猫”酒馆；巨大的榕树下是一位铁匠开的铺子，铁匠周围围着数个身着皮铠的人，他们商量着生意的事情，时不时的点头摇头。  
大榕树旁边的小屋前就摆着一个小摊，摊主长着浓密卷曲的大胡子，却打理得十分干净整洁。从他的眼睛可以看出，他还很年轻。他围着一个脏兮兮的皮围裙，围裙腰胯处还印着不少顺手涂蹭上去的油腻指痕。  
“欢迎！有什么想要的吗？”摊主向半藏招呼一声。  
“我来买点食物。”半藏抱着脑袋，用空余的手拿起一只小陶罐，凑近嗅了嗅。  
“这是我自己研制的狼桃果酱，酸甜味，存放时间非常长。”摊主说着，指了指面包，“非常适合浇在土豆泥上或者用纯麦面包蘸着吃。”  
半藏问：“里面有放香蚤碎吗？”魅魔可不能吃那玩意儿。  
“那可是贵族才能吃到的香料，我这儿一点都没有。”  
半藏点了点头。  
麦克雷在半藏怀里伸长了自己半截脖子去瞧罐中的内容物，那里面是一坨粘稠鲜红的胶状物，闻起来有些酸，“这东西看起来像人血，我有点想尝尝了。”  
“我的天！”摊主吓了一跳，他后退几步，瞪大眼睛抱着自己的脑袋尖叫了一声，“这怪物居然还能说话！”  
他的叫声引起了不少人的注意，包括围在铁匠边身穿皮甲的那几个人。  
半藏瞪了麦克雷一眼，他向摊主再三保证自己的战利品绝对安全，是委托人让他这么做的。无数次“你说的是真的？”的问话得到的是肯定的回答，对方才稍稍安心了些许。  
“爸爸！你怎么了？！”  
“嘭”一声，摊主身后那栋小屋的门被撞开。一个脏兮兮的小孩从屋急急忙忙冲了出来，手里举着一架上了弦的弩。  
“怪物！”他一眼就锁定了麦克雷，举起武器，弩箭尖对准僵尸的鼻子，手指搭在扳机上时刻准备摁下！  
麦克雷吓得差点从半藏怀里弹出来，幸好魅魔抱紧了他。半藏一只手搭在麦克雷头上，侧过半边身子把僵尸脑袋护在双臂之间。  
“放下那把弩，伊莉尔！”摊主从小孩的手里抢过木弩，拿走了弩槽中的箭。  
小孩撇撇嘴，从地上捡了根树杈，摘去旁枝，当做武器。她抬起头，蓝色的眼睛从麦克雷滴溜溜转向了半藏，上下打量着他的装束。  
半藏这才发现这个脏兮兮的小孩原来是一个小女孩。也难怪，她叫伊莉尔。  
他居高临下看着她，她的目光毫不躲闪。  
“你也是猎人？”伊莉尔问半藏，又伸出一根手指指向麦克雷，“他是你的猎物？”  
半藏点点头。  
麦克雷想说些什么，却被半藏捏住了嘴。  
伊莉尔眼睛一亮，目光中多了几分崇拜：“虽然你有胡子，可你看上去比那几个人友善、厉害多了，他们都让我滚一边去。”  
半藏有点无语，他的胡子到底怎么了？  
伊莉尔指了指铁匠铺旁的那几个男人。半藏顺着那个方向望去，正好和其中一个高个子男人目光相对。那人满脸凶相，一身黑衣，腰间挂着瓶瓶罐罐的炼金药水，手中提着一把长剑，剩下几人的着装与他相差无几。  
毫无疑问，他们是猎人，真正的猎人。  
半藏与那人的目光一触即收，魅魔感到一股压力，他清楚，这里不宜久留。  
在老板惊恐的表情中，麦克雷被他摆在摊子上。魅魔放下一把钱，开始往口袋里装食物。  
“你用什么杀掉他的？”伊莉尔问。  
“这把匕首和一个陷阱。”半藏指了指腰间。  
“用什么样的陷阱？”  
“禁锢陷阱，诱饵是一个刚刚咽气的病人。”  
“那他为什么没有立刻死掉？”  
“委托人的要求。”  
伊莉尔蓝色的眼睛瞪得大大的：“你真厉害！我长大也要当一名猎人，杀怪物！”  
听到这，半藏停下了手中的动作，他看向小女孩，微微皱起了眉头。  
“你会的。”半藏几乎没有和小孩子打过交道，极其生硬地鼓励了一句“加油，儿童。”  
麦克雷听完差点笑出声：“是‘孩子’，不是儿童。”  
“闭嘴！你这颗丑陋的脑袋！”伊莉尔大叫道，她拿树枝去戳麦克雷的嘴。细树杈进了嘴里，僵尸连呸好几下都没有把那玩意吐出去。  
“嘿，嘿嘿！小孩放下武器！不然我就吃了你！”麦克雷笨拙地躲闪，说着毫无威胁力的话。  
闪躲间，他用劲一仰，重心偏移，整个脑袋倒栽进了泥地里。  
“啊——！”  
半藏本想捞住他却失败了，还差点一脚踩着他的鼻子。


	3. 3

麦克雷觉得自己很命苦。短短的一天时间，他亲吻过大地、呛过尘土，现在正陷在泥地里吃泥巴。  
他忽然觉得铁笼生活也十分不错。  
“伊莉尔，别这样！”摊主抢过小女孩手中的树枝，撅断后扔在一边。  
伊莉尔瞪一眼自己的父亲又瞪了一眼麦克雷，气鼓鼓撅起了嘴。她原地跺了跺脚，溅起一片泥巴，脑海中想象着自己的脚正踏在那颗脑袋上。  
“抱歉，孩子太调皮了。”摊主揉揉自家女儿乱糟糟的头发，示意她安分一点，却被她一手挥开了。  
“没事。”半藏把装满的食品袋收好，捡起麦克雷，用手将他脸上大部分的泥给抹干净。  
僵尸脑袋哼哼唧唧几声装委屈，脸埋回半藏的怀里，把剩下的污垢在猎人外套上蹭了个干净。  
“您可真是了不起。”摊主捋捋下巴上的胡须，他看见了僵尸整齐平滑的伤口截面，口中赞叹，“仅用一把匕首就杀死了如此危险残暴的怪物！我可以看看您的武器吗？”  
埋在半藏怀里的麦克雷翻了个白眼，用不大不小的声音说了句：“我还活着！”  
魅魔摁了摁他的脑袋。透过层层衣料，僵尸的声音变得模糊又轻微。摊主还以为是半藏在嘟囔，遂又询问了一次。  
半藏点了点头，反手握着匕首柄将其抽出，递给了摊主。他除了柄哪也碰不了，因为余下地方都镀着银。  
铁匠附近那几位猎人凑在一处低声讨论着什么，视线频频向半藏所在的方向瞥去。  
半藏显然注意到了，他抱着脑袋的手紧了紧，抓紧离开这里的想法更加坚定。  
“这把匕首的做工真是精美！其实我原来的梦想就是当一名铁匠……”摊主仔细打量着匕首，不停地用指腹摩挲刃口测试其锋利程度，口中赞叹不已。  
这期间，女孩都在死死盯着麦克雷的后脑勺。她似乎对所有怪物深恶痛绝，两腮鼓得像只愤怒的小青蛙。  
忽然，伊莉尔向前踏出两步，冲着麦克雷的后脑用小孩特有的尖锐的声音大吼了一声：“怪物！”  
说完，她推开自己的父亲，夺走立在一边的木弩和箭，在摊主气急败坏的叫喊声中，撒腿狂奔出了村子。  
“伊莉尔！！”摊主的怒吼并没有换来女儿的回头，他望着伊莉尔迅速消失在自己的视野中，他泄气了，低头才发现自己的手指被匕首划出了一道伤口。  
“我……”摊主的眉毛拧得简直比他的胡须还要纠结，他看了看自己流血的手，又看了看半藏。他毫不在意地把血胡乱蹭在裤子上，开始手忙脚乱地翻口袋，“猎人先生，我想求您帮帮我……”他翻出了几十枚钱币，连同匕首一起递给半藏，手还在微微颤抖。“伊莉尔，带我找到她！求求您，村外的那座森林非常危险，有野狗还有尸鬼，前几日那里还失踪了几名士兵……我不能失去她，求求您了。我可以给更多的钱，只要您能把她安全带回来……”  
半藏看着那几枚沾着血的钱币微微瞪大了眼睛。他的视线移到摊主身上：年轻的大胡子男人晒得满面通红，额头已经沁出不少汗水，在尘土覆盖的面颊上洗刷出一道道汗水蜿蜒流下的清晰痕迹。他望着半藏，眼中充满了卑微的乞求。  
魅魔本不想答应他，因为这会耽误许多时间，他和麦克雷都不能再拖延下去了。但是这位父亲的眼神，让他想起了一些忘却已久的东西。  
“好吧，我可以帮你。”半藏微不可闻的轻轻一叹，他拿走了匕首，却没有碰钱，“你不用跟随，路上可能很危险。作为交换，你把这个东西给我就够了。”他指了指那个挂在货架一侧的东西。  
摊主十分干脆地答应了。  
那是一张破损的渔网，显然它的主人还没来得及把它补上。半藏随意裁取了一块大小适宜的渔网，他把麦克雷扔进网里，提着四个角扎出个结来往背上一扔，冲着摊主点了点头，转身就走了。  
出了村，半藏从地面上杂乱不堪的脚印中辨认出了一双孩子的脚，那串脚印沾着泥巴偏离了大路，延伸进了不远处的树林中。  
“你当猎人当得很开心啊。”麦克雷挂在魅魔背后，渔网勾着他的鼻尖差点把他勒成了猪鼻子，“这么快就开始接受委托了。”他扭了扭，把自己受困的鼻子释放出来。  
“我不能放着孩子不管。”半藏在给自己找借口。  
麦克雷有些无语：“那孩子长大后可想当猎人！今天你救了她，没准十几年后她就能干掉你。”  
“她能不能活十几年还不一定。”半藏说着，一边用手摸了摸树干上的划痕，痕迹很浅，像是某种尖锐的金属制品造成的，“以后还没准进你的肚子……不过话说回来，我还以为你闻到那个人血液的味道就会受不了得嗷嗷直叫。”  
麦克雷撇撇嘴：“那个人的肉一闻就知道不好吃，苦的。”  
“奇怪的衡量标准。”半藏挑起一边眉毛，“我倒是觉得会很香……”话音刚落，魅魔像是感觉到什么似的，忽然转头警惕地望了望身后，但什么都没有。  
魅魔带着僵尸脑袋在森林里行进了半个小时，麦克雷开始抱怨这小孩真是能跑。  
他话刚说到一半，不远处的矮树丛开始沙沙作响，里面像是隐藏着什么东西。还未等半藏上前去查探，树丛里面就忽然冲出一道半人高的黑影。  
半藏定睛一看，原来是伊莉尔抱着木弩从树丛里跑了出来。女孩跑得满脸通红，裸露的小腿上尽是树枝杈划出的血痕，她面带惊恐，蓝色的眼睛中盈满了泪水。  
“猎人先生——！”  
见到半藏，伊莉尔发出一声哭喊，她扔掉怀中的弩弓，扑上去紧紧抱住了半藏的大腿。  
半藏被扑了个趔趄，还没等他开口说话，树丛里又窸窸窣窣有了动静。  
“咩——”一只浑身漆黑的山羊从树丛里蹦出来。它的脑袋上除了长着一对弯曲粗壮的羊角外，还有一根木箭从它的左眼穿过自后脑破出，箭尖裹着一层红白掺杂的液体。显而易见，受到这种伤害还能行动自如，它不是什么普通品种的山羊。  
黑山羊看起来十分愤怒，它咩咩叫着，羊蹄在原地蹬着土。接着，它亮出犄角向半藏冲了过去，两个角尖看似钝而粗糙，在巨大的冲力之下能轻易刺穿血肉。  
伊莉尔双臂环在半藏的大腿上，她埋头流着泪根本不敢看。她只感觉到一阵风从头顶拂过，那只羊愤怒的叫声在离近后就戛然而止了。  
她听到了重物落地的声音。  
接着，一只手摸了摸她的头，很轻，带着几分小心翼翼。然后，她的头顶响起了猎人平静的声音。  
“没事了。”  
伊莉尔抬起头来，她抹了抹眼泪，向奔来时的方向望去。那只黑山羊以四肢奔起的姿势躺倒在地上，被利器划开的颈部截面喷溅出大量血浆，飞出的头颅就落在她的脚边。羊张开的嘴中，一截舌头软软地垂下来，裹着黏液和热气，几乎碰到她的脚面。  
这只羊轻而易举的死掉了，她甚至没有感觉到半藏的动作。  
“伊莉尔……”半藏又碰了碰女孩的头。  
女孩从梦中惊醒般身体一震，她后知后觉地抬起头来，与半藏对视。  
“谢…对不……”她后退几步，低下脑袋，局促地用手指拧着自己衬衣的下摆，她知道半藏是特意来寻找她的。  
“你父亲很担心你。”半藏说，“快回去吧，我想你应该认识回家的路。”  
“呃，你就这么忍心让一个小女孩从危险的森林里自己走回家？”挂在魅魔背后的麦克雷忽然开口了。  
半藏皱起眉毛：“你说怎么办？”  
“找几个帮手呗。”  
半藏短暂思考了一下麦克雷说这话的意思，他两条眉毛之间挤出的沟痕深得能夹死一只苍蝇。  
他意识到什么，转了个身，用不大不小的声音，对着他来时方向上空无一人的树林说道：“出来吧，别躲了。”  
话音刚落，一阵窸窣声响起，四个人分别从自己藏身的地方走出。他们一身漆黑，身上都挂着镀银的武器。半藏一眼就认出来，他们是在村中见过几位的猎人。  
四个人丝毫没有被发现后的无措，反倒一脸坦然。他们向着半藏走去，为首一人身型高壮，似乎是一行人的头领。  
伊莉尔有些害怕，她揪着半藏的衣服躲在他的身后。  
“你们跟踪我？”半藏抱着双臂，有些不悦。  
“只是想看看你的能耐罢了。”头领耸耸肩，“我叫西尔顿。”  
“哦，幸会。”半藏完全不想和猎人打道，“所以，你看出什么来了吗？”  
“你很厉害。”西尔顿道。  
“多谢。”  
“你身上的味道……有点恶心。”走近后，西尔顿皱了下鼻子，伸出手手扇了扇面前的空气，“我猜你不是刚上了只发情的魅魔，就是宰了只发情的魅魔。”  
半藏身体一顿：“……不关你事。”  
半藏看不见的地方，麦克雷笑得嘴都快歪了。  
每次见到猎人，魅魔都很想上去揍他们一顿，但他这回忍住了。  
“好吧。你这么着急，是往哪儿去？”西尔顿问。  
“东边。”  
“裘尔那斯？霍凯德？还是索里拉多？”  
“裘尔那斯。”  
“哦这样……”西尔顿挠了挠下巴，“那儿离霍凯德可近了，听说霍凯德的瘟疫还没有得到有效控制，现在去没问题？”  
“这也不用你操心。”半藏快失去耐心了。  
“……话说回来，我是来帮那男人把他女儿送回去的。”西尔顿终于说到了正题上，“他看你没收钱，害怕你直接跑了。”  
半藏低头看了看伊莉尔，西尔顿说的话正中他下怀。  
他揉了揉伊莉尔的脑袋，对她说：“跟着他们回去找你父亲吧，小心。”  
伊莉尔还是有些害怕，这几个人不久前曾在铁匠铺旁边让她“滚开”，语气里的不耐与厌恶还让她心有余悸。她或许会冲着好脾气的父亲大吼大叫，但是这样的人令她感到害怕——四人中最面善的家伙，脸上也带着伤疤。  
但伊莉尔还是迈出了步子，一点点走向四个猎人。西尔顿伸出一只手揽过伊莉尔，他们转身离去。  
猎人们带着女孩逐渐消失在半藏的视野里。魅魔转过身去，踢了踢不再抽搐的山羊尸体。  
半藏道：“麦克雷。”  
“嗯？”  
“你是怎么注意到他们的？”  
“美食的香气怎么可能逃过我的鼻子。”麦克雷有些得意，“那几个人的肉肯定很好吃！”  
半藏眯了眯眼睛：“他们几个别有居心。”  
“正常，人类是会对自己同类痛下杀手而毫无悔恨之情的物种，他们喜欢把大部分时间花在赚钱、谋杀和做爱上。”麦克雷说道。  
麦克雷说这段话的口气很奇怪，半藏一时半会又无法消化理解。  
魅魔把网兜摘下来，双手捧着僵尸脑袋，静静地看着他。  
“怎么，想吻我？”麦克雷勾起了唇角，开了个玩笑。  
“你知道亲吻对我来讲意味着什么吗？”半藏问他。  
“……爱？”  
“咱们之间有这种东西吗？”  
“可能…估计……没多少？”  
“是没有。”  
“咱们可以慢慢培养。”  
“你看上我了？”  
“是的。”麦克雷回答得一本正经。  
“你现在这副模样，我完全不感兴趣。”半藏失笑，但心底对麦克雷的回答感到惊讶，“不过，找到你的屌后，你可以祈祷我改变看法。”  
麦克雷无奈地翻了个白眼：“啧，以屌取人。”  
半藏不置可否。  
接着，魅魔表情一变，似乎是在思考什么。他捧着麦克雷，视线在僵尸脑袋和羊尸之间不断徘徊，许久不出声，也迟迟不肯继续上路。  
麦克雷问：“你在干什么？”  
“我想干一件事情。”半藏将僵尸脑袋夹在腋下，一手把尚未僵硬的山羊尸体扶了起来。  
魅魔举着麦克雷，把他平稳放在了山羊脖颈平整的创面上。  
半藏后退几步，打量自己的作品：山羊被割掉的脑袋现在被麦克雷取而代之，组成了一只粗旷而灵气的人首羊身的怪物。  
麦克雷一脸生无可恋，眼神称得上哀怨，又为这幅作品平添了几分趣味。  
半藏左看右看，被这滑稽的画面逗得哈哈大笑，连尾巴都笑得抖了出来。  
“你他妈真是无聊……”麦克雷太无奈了。  
山羊尸体重心不稳倒了下去，麦克雷骨碌碌滚到了半藏脚边，脖子切面沾上了温热的羊血。  
半藏颤着肩膀捞起他，装回网兜，继续上路。  
魅魔带着僵尸脑袋又走了一天一夜。到了第三天，他们站在山坡向下看已经能清楚地看见粗壮挺拔、依旧生机勃勃的女巫榕树。  
再有一天他们就能到达那里。  
半藏走得不急不缓，一路上都在欣赏景色。  
这片土坡生长着成片的野百合，橘色的花瓣点缀深色的斑点，鲜亮明快。  
微风裹着香气和花粉拂过麦克雷鼻稍，换来了一声响亮的喷嚏。  
“啊嚏！！”  
“怎么了？”  
“快走！离开这！我…啊……对百合过敏，啊嚏！”


	4. 4

“阿嚏！”  
“你身为僵尸居然还……”  
“阿嚏！！”  
“居然……”  
“阿嚏！”  
“居。”  
“阿嚏！！！”麦克雷嘴皮子翻飞得像一匹马在打响鼻。  
半藏：“……”  
“你刚刚说啥？”麦克雷吸了吸鼻子，说话已经开始出现鼻音。  
半藏沉默了一会，确定这脑袋不会再打断自己才开口：“我说你居然会过敏。”  
“没办法，我还是个人的时候就这样了。”麦克雷现在特别想揉他发痒的鼻头。  
半藏没说话，只是脚下加快了穿过百合花地的速度。  
半天过去，他们终于走到了女巫榕树下。  
这颗古老的榕树拥有五百平方英尺的巨大冠幅，它已经活了几百年。抬眼望去叶茂荫浓，蜿蜒缠绕在主干木的寄生藤蔓也对它旺盛的生命力无可奈何。  
这棵树被附近的人称为女巫榕树，一百多年前的人们相信，女巫们上百岁还能保持年轻美丽的秘诀是因为她们向这棵榕树租借寿命，并用其他什么东西来偿还。之后，大陆掀起了猎杀女巫的热潮，人们会把真正的女巫或疑似女巫的人抓到这里吊死。榕树的枝干上还垂留着长长短短数目惊人的绞绳，而挂在其上的尸体早就被食腐者啃食干净了。  
这里怨气重得几乎能凝结成液滴，连半藏都受不了这种压抑窒息的感觉。  
根据麦克雷残存的记忆，半藏带着他向南又走了几十来步。  
此时正值秋季，地上铺着厚厚一层树叶，完全盖住了地面的痕迹。  
半藏忽然停下脚步，鼻尖嗅嗅空气中味道，低下头四处看了看，一边把背后的麦克雷摘了下来。  
“你也闻到了？”麦克雷眨眨眼睛。  
“嗯，我闻到你身上的味道了”半藏点了点头，臂弯中夹着僵尸脑袋，“还夹杂着一股浓郁的腐臭……”  
你身体别是已经烂了……当然，这话半藏没有说出口。  
说话间，半藏循着味道锁定了一棵树。这棵树已经彻底枯死了，树皮被利物刻上了怪异的图案，树干散发着浓浓的血腥气，铁钉刺穿的痕迹下残留着黑色的血迹，痕迹一直流淌至树根部又突然扩大最后没入堆积的树叶之中。  
麦克雷道：“就是这里。”  
半藏一挥手，空气中传来“砰”的一声响，他脚下的大片树叶被一股无形的力量震开，露出了树根下方土壤。  
“唔？”麦克雷挑起了一边眉毛，“你还会法术？”  
“怎么？又不难学。”半藏这样清理了树根周围的所有落叶。  
魅魔蹲下来，仔细查看树根附近的痕迹，丝毫没注意到麦克雷探究的眼神。  
“你被砍是几天前？”  
“十天前吧。”  
“嗯……”半藏的指尖触了触被血染到的土壤又放在鼻子底下轻嗅，“那之后又有人来过这儿。”  
“他们带走了我的身体？”  
“恐怕是的……”  
半藏在地上发现了一个令人奇怪的细节：这棵树被圈在了一个圆中，显然这个圆是人为绘上去的。圆线上生长着散发焦糊味道的奇异蘑菇，看上去并不像一个陷阱，更像是一个召唤阵。  
“我能感受到我的身体了。”麦克雷忽然开口，“在南边。”  
半藏被牵走了注意力，没有再深究这个细节。  
循着腐臭味和麦克雷的指引，半藏一走出树林就看见了不远处的霍凯德村。  
西方的太阳几近落下，给村中房屋镀上一层赤色。天空上盘旋着大量乌鸦，它们叫声聒噪，惹人心烦。  
半藏抱着麦克雷踏入村子。村里的十几户人家大部分门户紧闭，只有几个男人还在外面干活。  
半藏扫视过他们。这些人和他对视以后，面不改色地移开脑袋，继续手里的活计。  
“你感觉到你的身体了吗？”半藏低声问。  
麦克雷沉吟片刻，道：“没，感觉消失了。”  
半藏继续走着，只是前方出现了几个抬着原木的工人，正冲着魅魔缓步走来，挡住了他的去路。  
半藏皱紧眉头，咒骂了一句：“该死。”  
“怎么——喔！”麦克雷话未说完，忽然感到天旋地转。  
魅魔对着最近的木屋墙壁挥出一个震荡法术。“砰”地一声，他的身体被后坐力震得向反方向退了六英尺远。几乎是同时，三根镀了银的长枪从头顶射出，带着撕裂空气的声响，深深扎入刚才半藏所站的地方。  
紧接着，又有两根镀银长枪从后方向半藏站立时的头部和心脏部位飞刺过去，但因没有击中目标，最终力竭掉落在地。  
半藏抱着麦克雷在地上滚了好几圈才缓解掉冲击力。魅魔停稳后立刻站起身，警惕地观察四周，他遮住面容的兜帽掉下来，露出一张表情凶恶的脸。  
“这么多猎人……”麦克雷也皱起了眉头。  
背后是屋墙，三面都有全副武装的人向他们缓缓逼近。半藏的脸色比僵尸还要难看，他抬起头看着那个站在屋脊上的面熟男人，冷声道：“你们想干什么？”  
“当然是猎杀怪物。”西尔顿扛着一把长剑，揉了揉鼻子，“下次伪装前，记得先把身上的骚味遮好了。”  
“谁派你的？”半藏眯起眼睛，他的瞳孔已经拉成了一条极细的线。  
“除害虫哪还需要委托。”西尔顿抬了抬下巴，三面夹击的猎人们开始缩小包围圈。  
半藏抱着麦克雷不断后退，背后就是墙壁，他几乎被逼入死角。  
一个人先按耐不住了，他大喝一声，抡起手中斧头，斧刃夹着呜呜的风声对着半藏的脑袋砍了下来。  
半藏抓住这一机会，敏捷地侧身躲开猎人的挥砍，脚狠狠在斧背一踏，使锋刃劈入土壤。他伸手将对方身体震荡开来，双脚借墙发力，跃过猎人的身体，突破包围。  
忽然，一张巨大的网伴着金属碰撞的清脆响声在魅魔的头顶张开，将他完完全全笼罩在其中。  
网上编织着密密麻麻的银刺，毫无防备的半藏几乎是直接撞进了网内，裸露在外的肌肤一被银刺接触到就开始溃烂流血，发出煎肉般的滋滋声。魅魔发出痛苦的嘶吼，他摔落在地，无比狼狈地滚了数圈，银刺钩开他的皮肤腐蚀血肉，痛感深入骨髓，坚韧柔软的网几乎将他缠得动弹不得。  
一个高个子猎人大叫着挥舞长剑踏上前来，试图就此砍下半藏的头颅，却没想到对方猛地抬头与他双眼对视住了。  
他看到了一双恶魔般的细长瞳孔，再仔细瞧去，似乎能从那里面窥到地狱。  
猎人怔愣住了，甚至在同伴呼唤他名字时都没有反应。  
魅魔抓住时机，不惜割烂手掌拼着命撕开了下身的刺网，双腿发力突然暴起，扑向了他。  
半藏把那男人扑倒，踢开武器，五指成爪扣入他的胸腔。魅魔双眼赤红，他张开嘴，露出尖锐而锋利的八颗利齿，在对方的双眼恢复清明的刹那俯身咬住了他的脖颈，隔着刺网生生撕开了他的喉咙！  
“哧——”大量鲜血立刻从脖颈的伤口处喷溅而出，染红了半藏大半边脸。麦克雷看不到这些，他只能听到一声短促的惨叫，接着便感到头顶一热——是血溅了上来。  
血浆打湿麦克雷的发丝，粘稠温热的液体顺着额头向下流淌，僵尸嗅到血腥变得兴奋至极，在半藏的怀中蠢蠢欲动，他奋力伸出舌头，试图把从嘴角的淌下血舔舐干净。  
眼见同伴死亡，猎人们的脸色很差。他们停下向前的脚步，紧握武器，双眼死盯半藏的动作。  
半藏抬起脑袋，嘴里还叼着一块撕扯下来的喉肉。他低伏在尸体上，用针般细长的瞳孔打量着每一个人，表情凶恶得如同一只被打搅了用餐的猛兽。  
一时间，没有人敢上前。  
魅魔缓缓立起上半身，张开嘴，肉啪地掉到了尸体狰狞惨白的脸上。他伸出猩红色的舌，舌苔表面已被嵌在其中的银刺割得血肉模糊，温热的血浆顺着他分叉的舌尖滴答落下。  
“半藏，半藏！”麦克雷叫着魅魔的名字，“保持清醒！”现在，他兴奋极了。  
他敏锐的嗅觉分辨出了魅魔血浆中的特殊味道，在兴奋时这种味道会变成某种催化物，使魅魔发情时散发出的催情素效果加倍。  
半藏用牙齿剔除舌上的银刺，“嗯”了一声作为回应。他把麦克雷换了左手抱着，血肉外翻的手掌覆着僵尸的脸，另只完好的手开始撕扯纠缠在他身上的刺网。  
麦克雷的鼻尖抵着魅魔的掌心，沾了血的手指在他脸上留下数道潮湿的痕迹。嗅着浓郁的血腥气，僵尸情不自禁地伸出舌头开始舔舐半藏掌心还在流血的伤口，将略微愈合的皮肉再次舔开，舌苔刮走腥热的血浆，动作如饥似渴。而半藏似乎对他的举动毫无察觉。  
“唔……”几个猎人迟迟没有上前，他们这才发现自己在迟疑间中了魅魔的圈套。几个人四肢发软，欲望勃发，充血的老二几乎要顶破裤裆，迈开步子都十分费劲。  
有些人要靠着武器支撑身体，才能保证自己不会倒下去，还有些热昏了头的人干脆解开裤头开始自渎。  
半藏费了一些力气才顺利地从网中脱离，他现在浑身是血，衣服被银刺割得稀烂，模样狼狈。  
“废物！废物废物！”  
西尔顿见此情景脸色忽然变得非常难看，他跳下屋脊，偏头在地上啐了一口，对着这些不中用的猎人大声咒骂叫他们滚开，自己亲自出马。他手里倒提银剑，踏着坑洼起伏的泥路向魅魔走去。  
细长的剑身在泥地里拖出一道长而蜿蜒的痕迹，钢刃硌过石块时擦出火星，发出短暂的金属鸣声。  
半藏已经没有力气对西尔顿进行反击了，他竭尽所能躲避着西尔顿挥砍而下的长剑……  
“唔！”  
半藏原本以为疼痛已经刺激不到他了，但是抱着僵尸脑袋的那只左手忽然传来了强烈的刺痛，让他不小心脱手了。  
他低头看见自己左手手背扎着一把小刀，从刀刃没入的深度来看，麦克雷的腮帮子估计也被刺穿了。  
僵尸头自半空落下，被西尔顿横着一脚踢开好远。  
“我勒个——”麦克雷的骂声随着他的飞去，逐渐变小。  
西尔顿还没来得及发出嘲笑，下一秒，他的手同样感到一阵剧痛，眼前模糊地飞出去四个东西。他低下头，瞪着自己只剩大拇指和四个指根的右手，反应了片刻才痛呼出声。  
猎人瞪圆了眼睛瞧着自己残疾的手，他扔掉剑，捂着伤处在地上打滚，嚎叫得撕心裂肺。  
半藏大口喘息着，体力几乎透支，他踉跄地移到麦克雷面前，跪在地上，双手撑在僵尸头的两侧，胸膛剧烈起伏，呼吸间都带着血的味道。  
“妈的，麦克雷……”  
半藏把麦克雷摆正，注视着他。  
麦克雷这才有机会好好看看他：魅魔的头发早在战斗中散乱了，沾了鲜血的嘴唇被他刻意将痕迹擦拭掉后稍微有些红肿。  
“你他妈可欠我太多了。”半藏咬着牙，语气几乎要把麦克雷生吞活剥。  
僵尸摆出一副讨好的笑容：“真抱歉，等我找到身体，你想我怎么还都行……”  
麦克雷话未说完，笑容蓦地僵在了脸上。  
“噗”一声轻响，像是什么东西被撕裂开的声音。半藏恶狠狠的表情尚未消失，夹杂着些许的茫然和痛苦，细长的瞳孔扩大了几许。  
麦克雷看见半藏的喉咙刺出一把剑，剑一直向里送着，沾着血的尖端马上就要碰到他的鼻子。  
剑被抽出，甩出一串弧线圆滑的血珠，魅魔捂着伤口喷出一口血，液体直直浇在僵尸的脸上。  
麦克雷眼睁睁看着半藏倒了下去，脑子里一片空白。  
血腥味令他兴奋，麦克雷从来没有否认这一点。  
在麦克雷几乎无限的生命中，追求刺激成为了一种必要的生活调剂，看到半藏受伤、流血，他久违地感觉到兴奋。滚烫的血落在他的眼中、肌肤上、唇间，他感到性欲大涨，他可以确定，自己那根不知道在哪里的老二现在肯定硬得要爆炸了。  
但是现在，除了兴奋，恐惧也随之而来，他望着半藏被痛苦包裹的双眼和伤痕累累的身体，无能为力感揪住了他的心脏。两种心情的巨大差异令他无比困扰，他遥远的心在钝痛着。  
麦克雷猛地意识到，他是真真切切在意这个魅魔，他甚至恨自己只是个什么都做不了的脑袋。  
“半藏！！”麦克雷大叫道。  
半藏身后站着的是持长剑的西尔顿，失去四根手指也好像只是稍稍削弱了他的行动力。  
“魅魔的生命力很顽强，听说没了脑袋，这些骚货的下体还会不停吸着你的老二。”西尔顿踢了半藏一脚，后者蜷缩起来的身体不禁一颤。猎人舔舔嘴唇，用完好的左手举起了长剑，准备下一剑就剁掉半藏的脑袋，“那老子就来试一试。”  
长剑劈开空气，精煅的剑身嗡嗡作响，千钧一发之际，麦克雷叫出猎人的名字：“西尔顿·杜克伯格。”  
听到自己的名字，西尔顿的动作不受控制地暂停下来。他感到浑身僵硬，和全身的阻滞感做了一番斗争后，他才夺回了对身体的操纵权。  
西尔顿低头望着这个会说话的头，眉头微皱，是在思索什么。片刻后，他开口，语气有些迟疑：“你……”  
麦克雷发生了一些细微的变化。他深褐的瞳孔蒙上了一层金色，面上的血滴不留一丝痕迹地划过肌肤，最终滴入土壤。  
“你知道我是谁。”麦克雷冷冷地望着猎人，“藏着我的身体不让我找到，我倒要问问你想干什么？”


	5. Chapter 5

魅魔倒在地上，被自己的血呛到无法呼吸。温热的液体从鼻腔、嘴和伤口处汩汩涌出，在身下蔓延开来。  
半藏觉得自己的喉咙就像个即将枯竭的血喷泉，失血令他的视听感官逐渐失灵，麦克雷的声音在他耳中变得遥远而又模糊。  
他看到西尔顿在僵尸脑袋面前放下武器，半跪下来。两人说着什么，半藏已经完全无法听清，他彻底昏死过去。  
“你是谁？”西尔顿问道。  
“如你所见，就是你想的那样。”  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“道听途说的，你在这附近可是非常臭名昭著。”麦克雷浅浅地笑了一下。  
“那你也没提醒那只魅魔小心。”西尔顿看着眼前的这颗白色脑袋，拧起了眉毛，“你就是达洛召唤的恶魔？”  
“谁？”麦克雷眉头微拧，疑惑了一瞬，“哦哦那个黑头发，是的，我就是他召唤出的恶魔。”  
“他死了。”西尔顿说道。  
“嗯哼。”麦克雷似乎早就知道了，“这吝啬鬼费尽心思把我召唤出来，祭品却少的要命，一棵树和一碗羊血里面能有多少生命力？我用他的抵了一部分，当然这不至于要他的命。”  
“那他又是怎么死的？”  
“老艾伯雷克跳出来砍了我的头，召唤仪式被破坏，那家伙被黑魔法反噬了。可怜的达洛。”  
“那你又是怎么跟这只魅魔在一起的？”  
“……你问的问题太多了，况且这与你无关。”恶魔翻了个白眼。  
“唔……”  
昏迷后的半藏呼吸微弱到近乎消失，麦克雷的眼睛不着痕迹地往魅魔的方向瞟了数次。  
他的视线越过半藏的身体看到了不远处提着武器围上来的几个猎人。他们被欲望顶起的裤子上沾着大片半凝固的白色污渍，看上去滑稽又可笑。  
西尔顿若有所思：“所以你现在丧失了可缔结契约的人。”  
“没错，所以我需要先找……嘿，嘿！别碰那个魅魔！”麦克雷用余光看见一个猎人揪着半藏的头发将他提起。恶魔立刻转过头去，凶恶地瞪着那个触碰了魅魔的猎人。  
“放开你的手。”麦克雷一字一顿地说。  
“凭什么？”西尔顿挑眉，“他们只听我的。”  
那猎人五指插入魅魔的头皮，挑衅般揪起昏迷中的半藏的脑袋，发出阴阳怪气的笑声，笑容可恶。血从魅魔喉咙处的伤口滴答下来，衣服和土壤都被浸染得肮脏不堪。  
恶魔表情立刻阴抑下来，他的双眼浮出一抹血光。紧接着，只听空气中响起“啪”的一声撕裂空气的巨响，猎人那只碰了半藏头发的手忽然爆裂开来，瞬间干黑的皮肤如同油炸后的渣滓剥落在地，露出手部鲜红的肌肉组织，表面还在生长出不停破裂的脓血泡。  
猎人发出了杀猪般惨烈的嚎叫，他放开魅魔的头发跌坐在地，抱着流脓血的伤手疯狂打滚。  
“你这个投机取巧的家伙。别以为我不知道你在想什么。”麦克雷闭上眼睛转回头再缓缓睁开，金黄色的双眼几乎能看透西尔顿的心底，“想通过归还身体让我欠你一个人情，不是吗？完全没问题，咱俩甚至可以结缔新的契约，只要别碰他。”  
“哦？”西尔顿看着同伴的惨状不为所动，“如果我拒绝会怎么样？你的脑袋会在这里腐烂吗？”  
“你没想拒绝。”麦克雷十分笃定，“知道我刚才那招是什么吗？定身，这只对那些崇拜恶魔之人有用。对于有虔诚信仰的家伙，仅仅是念出他们的名字都会烫伤我的喉咙。如果你还不清楚你这颗心到底有多黑暗，现在我告诉你了。”  
西尔顿生出一种内心被窥视透彻的不适，他攥紧拳头，微微摇了摇头：“你们恶魔最喜欢玩文字游戏。”  
麦克雷没再说话，只是尽力忍住了翻白眼的冲动。  
“砰！！”离众人最近的那栋木屋门忽然被某种重物撞到剧烈颤抖起来，把所有人都吓了一跳。  
大家向木屋看去，在意识到里面锁着的东西后，所有人脸色都不太好。  
“什么鬼？！你他妈不是把身体给捆得好好的吗罗杰！怎么回事？”  
“我发誓！我捆的那玩意三只狮鹫都扯不断！”  
“那现在是什么情况？挣脱了枷锁却撞不开门？？”  
麦克雷听罢，咧开了嘴：“是我故意的。”  
所有人转头看回了恶魔。  
西尔顿问：“你什么意思？”  
“提醒，再耗下去你就要失血而死了。我可是个记仇的恶魔，没有契约我可以恣意妄为，谁知道过一会我会不会拿你们那点可怜干瘦的灵魂塞牙缝呢。”恶魔笑了，露出两排白森森的牙齿。  
“……”  
“……所以？”  
西尔顿沉思片刻，点了点头。意识里，他觉得自己是被强迫跟恶魔签订契约的可悲人类，但实际上，他心底无比庆幸。  
“双向协议，好极了。”麦克雷很高兴，脸色尚未干涸的血迹让他的笑容十分诡异，“我来算算，不碰魅魔，我可以实现你三个愿望；归还我的身体，这个人情也可以值一个特殊的愿望，你赚翻了。”  
空气中传来一声脆响，像是某人忽然打了个响指。  
西尔顿右手掌根处产生微微的刺痛，又有点痒。他低头一看，发现那里生出了一个奇怪的痕迹，同时断指的伤口也已经止住了血。  
“那是协议标记，会在你全身各处随机出现。”麦克雷微笑着解释，“现在协议已经达成，等我找回身体后协议就会开始生效。”  
西尔顿抱着麦克雷的头站起来，他扫视一圈身后不远处幸存的几个猎人。几个人中，大部分家伙都在虎视眈眈盯着西尔顿脚旁的魅魔，而那个被恶魔炸掉手的猎人，已经变成了一具浑身流着脓血不断痉挛的尸体。  
他抱着麦克雷，一言不发地越过猎人们，走至关着恶魔身体的屋前站定。  
木门的四周窜出一串红色的火焰，又在眨眼间熄灭。入口处的机关被灼烧殆尽，门缓缓打开，光射进来，照在屋子正中站立着的高大赤裸的躯体上。  
西尔顿走进屋，转轴处锈迹斑斑的木门发出刺耳的吱扭声，数秒后才勉强在身后合上。屋里没有点蜡烛，光线阴暗，他几乎看不清自己的手。  
猎人在恶魔的身体面前站定，举起了那颗头颅。  
“真不知道你对这个已经死了的魅魔有什么执念。”西尔顿边说着，边将恶魔的头放回脖颈的断口处。  
恶魔没有应答。  
空气中响起某种软体动物粘腻蠕动的声音，那是恶魔正在接回他的脑袋。  
常人致命的伤口，恶魔一呼一吸之间就可愈合如初。断口的皮肉在不停蠕动，开始粘连融合，最后连一丝毫伤痕都没留下。  
麦克雷彻底完整起来，他的白发瞬间变回原本的棕色，两只金色眼睛如黑暗中的烛光那般明亮。  
“唔——”麦克雷活动起僵硬的关节，久违地舒展了一下上身，背部筋骨抻拉开来发出“喀嚓”的清脆声响。  
“真是太久没感受到我的手脚和小兄弟了——”  
麦克雷的身体忽然一顿，像是感觉到了什么，他停下动作，转头用发光的双眼盯向窗外，淡淡说道：“我说……他们听不懂人话？”  
猎人顺着麦克雷的视线向外望去。只见那几个猎人裸露着生殖器，将魅魔围在中间撕扯着他的衣服，喉咙里发出低吼，仿佛几只饿红了眼的畜生。  
“那几个人几乎快变成淫欲本身了。”西尔顿耸了耸肩，“他们要被那只即将发情的魅魔逼到鸡巴爆掉，现在什么话都听不进去……难道你没见过中了魅魔圈套的人类？”  
没等西尔顿说完，麦克雷脸色微沉，他皱了皱鼻子上的皮肤，缓步出木屋，向半藏走去。  
恶魔微微摇首，嘴里说着“不、不、不”，抬手打了一个响指。  
“啪！”  
刚走出屋的西尔顿只觉得那声音直接穿透了他的大脑和鼓膜，在自己的脑中不停回荡。无形的力量让西尔顿固定在原地，他的肺保持着充气，呼吸暂停，心脏也固定在泵血后的收缩状态。  
他全身的时间都被停止，除了思维和眼睛。  
那几个猎人也是这般。  
“我说过的话，若是接受它的人违反了，就要付出代价。”  
恶魔走近，手掌摁在一人的额头，向后推去。猎人不能说话，他的眼睛慌乱地四下转动，身体完全无法控制自如，只能眼睁睁看着自己的头被恶魔的手推向后折起。颈椎弯折至极致后断裂，骨头碎片从几近被撕裂的喉咙里斜斜刺出。  
他没有发出丝毫声音，瞬间变成了一个断头的死人。  
另一个人的脑袋被恶魔摁着，水平扭转了一整圈。伴随着令人头皮发麻的声音，猎人的颈椎在转到肩膀方向时被扭断。扭曲的脸充血鼓胀，高压下通红的双眼几乎要掉出眼框，脖子的皮肤拧在一起，仿佛脖颈上倒扣着一个鼓鼓囊囊的人皮袋子。  
还有一个猎人已经将手伸进魅魔的裤子下面了。麦克雷拔出他的手臂，揪下手指插进他的眼睛、耳朵，残缺的手臂被他当成了棍子，他拿着它把手指一根一根敲进猎人的身体；恶魔再一挥手，大量空气灌进另外一个人的气管。那猎人的胸膛肉眼可见的胀大了几许，紧接着“噗”的一声闷响，他的肺炸掉了，接下来大量鲜血混着肺叶碎片从口鼻喷泉般涌出。人已经死去，身体却丝毫不见晃动。  
西尔顿见识到了恶魔残忍的手段。他看着麦克雷把同僚们屠杀殆尽，脸色微白，暗暗庆幸自己不是其中一员。  
他们只是一群糟糕透顶的猎人罢了，没有自己带领这些人，这些家伙连只妖灵都对付不了就要送命。西尔顿这么想。所以他们死了也挺好。  
又是一声响指，西尔顿发现自己能动了，他踉跄向前几步以维持平衡。  
不远处传来倒地声，夹杂着人扭曲痛苦的尖叫和苟延残喘般的咳嗽、呕吐声。  
麦克雷似乎完全听不到这些哀嚎，他抱起半藏，把魅魔逐渐冰凉的身体圈在自己温度惊人的怀抱中。  
“唔。”这是恶魔第一次触碰到他。跟想象的一样，半藏的身体肌肉坚实，饱含力量，时常吐出刻薄词句的嘴唇却分外的丰满而柔软。  
魅魔的衣裳被撕扯得有些遮不住身体，麦克雷这才发现他左胸连着左手臂的皮肤上纹着大片的图案，上面是某种他完全不认识的狰狞生物。恶魔能感受到这片纹身下涌动着一股未知的法力，但是这股力量现在正在消散。  
麦克雷用手指仔细的梳理了半藏的发丝，将刘海捋至一边，又用指腹把魅魔唇边的血渍拭净，低下头去吻住他的唇，同时将力量注入进他的身体。  
恶魔和魅魔的亲吻令不远处的西尔顿内心震惊的同时充满厌恶，他瞪大双眼无声地骂了一句：“What the fuck——”他的头转向了一边不愿再看，五官皱在了一起。  
濒死的猎人们在寂静中逐渐没了声息，他们的灵魂被恶魔轻易抽取出来吸入体内。  
过了许久，麦克雷确定感受到半藏的呼吸后才离开他的嘴唇。但是那两片唇的触感实在是太好了，恶魔又忍不住嘬了好几口才依依不舍地放开。  
“说实话，我很想杀了你。”麦克雷横着抱起半藏，对着西尔顿说，“可惜契约不允许我这样做，你真走运。”  
西尔顿转过头看向恶魔，脸色不怎么样。  
恶魔始终赤身裸体，猎人转回来的视线下意识地聚焦在了对方两腿之间充血立起的那根东西上，他扯了扯嘴角——那玩意绝对不是人的形状和尺寸。  
“耶……走运的我。”西尔顿哼哼了几声，在心里告诉自己那家伙是个恶魔，没有可比性的。  
……  
睁开眼，他看见木质屋顶参差不齐的接缝里透进来几缕阳光，鼻尖嗅到雨后土壤清爽潮湿的味道——半藏惊讶于自己还活着。  
西尔顿那一剑不仅直直捅穿喉管，还割断了他的动脉，导致他颈椎断裂，头与肩颈仅有一些皮肉相连。半藏清楚地看见自己的血呈扇形直接从伤口喷射而出，浇了麦克雷一脑袋。  
不过他还活着。  
半藏调动四肢艰难坐起身来。肌肉极度的酸痛让他挪动一厘米都困难无比，就好像全身肌肉被打成肉泥重塑，每一寸神经都是破碎而错乱的。  
半藏疼得直骂脏话，但受伤的喉咙制造出的动静就像某种濒死的野兽在嘶吼，只有呼气时的一点气音还能勉强听出几个单词。  
他靠着墙壁立起身子，僵硬冰凉的手抬起来，触摸到缠绕颈间的绷带，指腹稍微用力摁压了一下，未愈合的伤口立刻反馈出清晰尖锐的疼痛，魅魔闷哼出声，表情狰狞了一瞬。  
除了全身的疼痛以外，半藏的肉体和精神都表现出了极度的疲惫，他甚至没有力气站起来，只得抬头静静打量这个地方。  
小屋环境恶劣，地面铺着吸水的稻草却依旧十分潮湿，角落堆砌着一堆破碎不堪的瓶瓶罐罐。身侧的隔间紧锁着门，半藏能闻到那里面传出的尸体腐烂的恶臭。  
魅魔注意到，天刚刚下过雨，湿气夹杂着恶臭沉淀下来几乎黏在肌肤上，尸体中流出的腐液被雨水稀释，正从门缝里缓缓向他所在的方向流。  
浑浊的液体反射着屋顶透下来的微光，伴随着强烈的臭味向半藏一寸一寸流去。  
半藏艰难抬起一只手。  
难以想象，在还没有想出对策之前，他的身体居然自行释放出了一个震荡法术。  
腐液向后飞溅在门上砸开一片水渍，不甚结实的木门遭到冲击，它尖叫了一声随即与门框脱离，门板连同着后面高高堆起的尸体缓缓向半藏砸去。  
半藏满脸震惊，喉咙里发出一串晦涩、奇怪的似乎是脏话的声响，接着口腔里传来一股血腥气，是伤口裂了。  
他被迫挤出一丝力气，侧翻躲过飞溅的秽物，借着余力扶墙摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
奇怪，他的体力似乎恢复了些许。  
半藏眉头挤在一集，湿乎乎的手在脏得看不出原本模样的裤子上蹭了蹭。  
整个村子的死人都被塞进了隔间。已经膨胀发乌的尸体从尸堆顶端滚了下来，硕大乌黑的肚子正对着半藏。  
“……”  
跌落下来的惯性让那几乎破裂的肚皮颤了颤。魅魔感到一阵恶心。  
尸体腐烂程度不一，但模样大多完整，他们都是不幸染上瘟疫死亡的村民。只有个别尸首存在残缺，而且半藏认出来了他们都身着猎人的皮甲。  
他努力不去想那个眼睛里插着两根断手指的家伙经历了什么，胃液已经反上食道，他的喉咙火烧似的疼。  
在那个装满腐烂内脏的大肚子爆裂之前，半藏成功离开了那间木屋。  
关上门后几秒，屋内响起“砰”的一声轻响，那个巨大的肚皮破裂开来。隔着门，半藏能听见炸开的内脏摔在门上又滑下来时那串黏腻声音，不久后一阵发酵过的恶臭如涟漪般层层向外四散开来，  
半藏无法忍受那样的味道。在那间屋子整个腐烂之前他决定远远的躲开，直到很久以后他在某天想起来这里，再一把火把这彻底炸了。  
他漫无目的的在霍凯德村走着，泥路上不见一个人，只有些圈养的牲口家禽从围栏里跑出来四处觅食。  
半藏很好奇自己现在的身体状态。在失去意识的前几秒，他的喉咙被刺穿，身体里一半的血都流了出去，生命垂危。可是现在，他还活着，体内的力量在以令人惊讶的速度恢复着……并且濒临发情。  
该死。他恍然大悟。  
半藏就觉得缺了些什么。  
他没有看见麦克雷的身影（或者头）和他口中的那根完美大屌！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徒手搞熊那段真的很扯，但是我没辙了，参考的还是真实事件。

半藏有一种被麦克雷欺骗了的感觉。  
仔细想想，他没有得到任何好处。为了那颗喋喋不休的脑袋，他不仅差点没命，脖子上还多了一个不可日的洞！  
半藏低头看了看自己满是血污的手，扯起了嘴角，喉咙里发出一声谁也听不懂但其实是脏话的嘶哑的声响。  
麦克雷完全不见踪迹，甚至连一丝信息都没有留下，那个叫西尔顿的猎人也不知道在哪。  
魅魔拥有着比人类更利己的思维方式，鉴于他身体目前的状态，不出几个小时就要陷入发情。这让他果断放弃寻找麦克雷，决定自己另寻他路。  
但想到麦克雷的失约，半藏感到一阵没由来的失落和烦躁。  
他离开村子穿过树林，再次路过女巫榕树。榕树枝上垂下的吊绳随风飘荡，似乎比来时更低垂了些。风摩擦过叶子发出沙沙却又诡异的声响，仿佛是引诱旅人将头伸进吊绳里的魔咒。  
这颗树似乎比不久前更粗壮了。半藏确定，这么一颗巨大的树木，根系远比树冠要庞大复杂数倍，能够令其轻易吸收方圆数公里死物的养分，而村中成堆的尸体完美满足了它贪婪的胃口。  
半藏绕开这棵连他都感到不详的树，凭着脑中的地图向最近的一个村子前进。  
路上，半藏思考着接下来的打算，这时大地忽然开始颤抖，脚边的石子如同滚进沸油般开始跳跃腾空。未知生物的四足重重踏在地面的闷声伴随着地面的震颤向半藏飞速逼近。  
群鸟惊起，沿路的树被撞断，它巨大的身影突然闯入半藏的视线。  
那是一只体型无比硕大的巨熊，皮毛棕灰，裸露的皮肤上全是无关痛痒的陈旧伤疤，双足站立后有十英尺高，长弯而锋利的爪子可以轻易将一个人切片，浑身散发着令人作呕的腥臭。  
巨熊拦住半藏的路，它直立起身，身体投下的巨大阴影将魅魔完全笼罩其中。野兽发出一声粗野嘶哑的嘶吼，向半藏挥出熊掌。  
半藏身体压得极低，在熊掌从头顶削过后的瞬间一跃而起。  
跳起来这一下高度非常，半藏自己都吃了一惊。从死亡边缘爬回来以后，他的身体发生了连他自己都难以解释的奇怪变化。  
见魅魔跃起，巨熊下意识向前探头张嘴想要咬住他，却扑了个空，上下齿咬合在一起，下颌骨喀喀作响。  
半藏脚下一踏，从巨熊的鼻梁借力向其身后翻了过去，轻巧落地。  
熊歪了重心，它发出一声怒吼，短粗的前肢重重落地，颈背上粗硬乌黑的皮毛波浪似的摇颤个不停，大地不堪其重地颤抖起来。  
半藏不想和它纠缠下去，他临近发情、饥饿难耐、身上还带着伤，从体型和力量方面，他显然都不是这只熊的对手，况且这只熊的体型还不是一般的巨大。  
魅魔落地顺势一滚，躲进附近的灌木中。  
他本想就此远离巨熊的烦扰，快速离开这片区域。但巨熊的反应比他预料的迅速很多，半藏还未做出行动，他立刻感觉身后喷上一股热乎乎的湿气，紧接着后腰被击中，剧痛几乎要将他撕成两半。他的身体整个飞了出去，横撞在树上，骨骼发出一声令人心惊的脆响。  
半藏摔在树根下，闷哼一声，尚未痊愈的伤口再次裂开，口中尝到血腥，浑身疼得几乎碎掉。  
半藏艰难撑起身体倚靠在树下，看着向自己冲来的巨熊，心中感叹自己从未如此倒霉过。  
脑袋昏昏沉沉的，半藏脑中忽然闪过昏迷前一瞬间看到的画面，那是他倒在一边，西尔顿在和麦克雷交谈的场景，显然他们在讨论着什么。再次醒来后，半藏没有在尸体堆中看到西尔顿，显而易见，猎人和那颗大脑袋也达成了某种协议。  
半藏感到失望的同时也异常愤怒。麦克雷现在或许已经拿回身体，恢复了力量，可现在的他不仅喉咙处多了一个洞，全身不知道哪个部位还可能断了一根或者更多的骨头！  
失血让魅魔的思维迟钝了很多，而愤怒几乎占据了他整个意识。  
巨熊怒吼着向半藏逼近，张开的血盆大口几乎能吞下一整颗头颅。  
在巨熊逼近的刹那，半藏把左手捅进熊的口中。巨熊愣了一下，身体一顿，头摇摆数下想要将异物吐出，半藏的左手掌和手臂却卡在喉咙深处，不进不退，右手在奋力撕扯巨熊颈部皮肤。  
熊头向下一垂，在地上连拖带蹭试图摆脱魅魔，血涂了一地。  
半藏的后背已经被石子磨烂了，他强忍住腰背部的疼痛，对着熊口接连释放震荡法术。熊的口腔和食道被撕裂，内脏几乎被冲击波搅烂，大量的血喷涌而出，染了半藏半个身子。  
巨熊发出痛苦的嘶吼，行动逐渐迟缓起来，上下齿用力咬合，几乎要咬断半藏的胳膊。  
终于，半藏以掀掉好几片指甲为代价撕开了熊的皮毛和脂肪，撕烂了它的颈静脉，更多血从创口涌出来。  
半藏表情狰狞，咬着牙抽出卡在熊喉咙里早已血淋淋的手，攥着熊舌向外拔出。巨熊因痛苦剧烈挣扎起来，慌乱中它咬断了自己的舌头。  
魅魔摔在树下，呼吸急促，手里攥着一根滑溜溜的舌头，剩下的体力几乎不足以支撑他站起来。  
巨熊身受重伤，转身跑了几步路就跌在地上，呼出的气体带着大量血泡，口鼻淌出的血在凹凸不平的地面上汇聚成一小滩。  
等半藏呼吸逐渐平稳，他从身旁捡起一根粗树杈支撑身体缓缓站起来，一寸寸挪动步子走到巨熊身旁，将那半截舌头扔在它头旁边。  
在那双小眼睛的注视下，半藏将树杈尾端插进了巨熊的喉咙，彻底杀死了它。  
半藏握着树杈上端，弯腰用额头抵住，浑身脱力。他发现自己的脸在滴血，却不知道那血是不是自己的。  
身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。  
“嗨，甜心……”一道声音响起，在半藏耳中遥远空旷得似乎能听到回音。  
魅魔浑身肌肉都紧绷起来，在声音的主人触碰到他身体的时候，半藏像是受到极度惊吓般猛地转身，不假思索地朝对方门面砸出一拳。  
空气中传来一声轻响，不知道哪里裂开了。  
半藏已经无法视物，循着声音打中对方以后他终因为力竭再次晕了过去。  
……  
这是半藏活了这么久以来最狼狈的几天，如果可以，他宁愿没遇见麦克雷。  
半藏醒后还未睁开眼，身下的奇怪触感先让他皱了皱眉。身体下面的垫子很热、很柔软，而且散发着一股浸了血的泥土的味道。  
下一秒，“垫子”说话了。  
“醒了？”这声音半藏十分熟悉。  
半藏半抬脑袋向下一看，麦克雷的大脸摆在眼前，还挂着异常灿烂的笑容。  
麦克雷与半藏对视着，沉默足足蔓延了数十秒。  
半藏摁着麦克雷的脸坐起，两腿分开跨在他的腰间，眼睛微眯上下打量着他的身体。  
肌肉结实，身材很好。半藏腰腹微扭感受着臀下半硬起来的那根玩意，尺寸……相当可观。  
不得不说麦克雷真的十分符合他的口味，但是……  
“嗷！”下一秒，麦克雷捂着鼻子大叫起来。  
“西尔顿给你找回的身体？”半藏的拳头攥得死紧，声音又沙又哑。  
“没错。”麦克雷带着鼻音说，“他把我的身体藏了起来，然后试图从我这得到一个人情。”  
“他成功了？”  
“是的……我答应帮他实现四个愿望。”麦克雷放开手，鼻子上没有一点红痕。  
“哦，恶魔。所以你这是承认，你骗了我？”  
“我承认，我很抱歉。”麦克雷眨了眨眼，伸手握住半藏的拳头，用手掌将其包裹住，温暖了半藏冰冷的肢体。  
半藏没想到麦克雷会承认的如此干脆，他的怒火一下子就烟消云散了。  
麦克雷坐起来，把半藏揽在怀中，捏了捏他的左臂，问：“还疼吗？”  
半藏感觉四肢开始回暖，听到麦克雷的问话，他摇了摇头。  
“你昏迷前揍我的那一拳用力过猛，手骨断了。”  
半藏：“……”原来那声响是这么传出来的。  
麦克雷一只手揽着魅魔，一只手摆弄他额前的碎发，低声道：“听着，我真的很抱歉，事情远比我想象的复杂，我没想到你会因此受这么严重的伤，早知道这样我还不如……唔！”  
半藏堵住了麦克雷的唇，血和沙子在齿舌间徘徊，恶魔立刻回应起来，舌尖霸道地伸进半藏的口中搜刮走口腔内壁的唾液，唇瓣和舌尖相互碾磨，声音十足的黏腻。  
许久他们才分开。  
“我得到了魅魔的一个吻，这代表着什么？”  
“这代表快要得到我的心了。”半藏微微翘了一下唇角，“进度是不是太快？”  
“啥？不不不。”麦克雷摇起头，笑着紧紧抱住了半藏。  
半藏将下巴搁在恶魔的肩上，身体温度回暖了一些后他忽然想起了某些事情。  
“你不是和西尔顿达成了协议？他在哪？”魅魔推开麦克雷望着他的眼睛。  
“我一会跟你解释，你先看那，你不会想错过的。”麦克雷发现了什么，他指了指半藏的身后。  
半藏转过半个身子向侧后方看，那里躺着巨熊尚未凉透的尸体。  
只见地面忽然裂开一条缝隙，里面窜出些许红色的火星，地面以上的景物都被裂隙中的热气熏蒸到扭曲，数根藤蔓似的漆黑物体从裂缝中冒出，缠住巨熊的尸体向裂隙缓缓拉动。  
拔除插在熊喉咙处的树杈，熊的尸体忽然一动，它硕大的脑袋缓缓抬了起来，短粗的四肢乱划着试图站起身子，藤蔓却拖着它的身体一点点挪向裂隙。巨熊怒吼一声，喉咙深处涌出血浆和内脏碎片，无论它如何挣扎都无法摆脱藤蔓，最终一点点被拖入地缝之中。  
裂缝慢慢愈合，一道黑色的火焰向上猛地窜高最后随着合拢的地面而熄灭，熊吼的回音被彻底埋在地下。  
“我没懂。”半藏挑起一边眉毛，不远处的地面上只剩下一滩凌乱的血迹。  
“我答应西尔顿实现四个愿望。”麦克雷一边亲吻魅魔的肩颈，一边答道，“一是恢复他被你砍掉的那几根手指。我从他死掉的同伴手上掰了几根给他安上，他都没发现他右手接的是左手指。”  
半藏被逗笑了：“接着呢？”  
“二是复活他的孩子。那孩子是一个妓女给他怀的，母亲因为难产与孩子一同死掉了，死前她还诅咒了自己和西尔顿。我复活了孩子，但是母亲连着也一起活了过来，你知道吧，那种连体、浑身腐烂的吃人怪物，口水还会传播疾病。西尔顿最后把它们杀掉了。”麦克雷说着，手指慢慢解开半藏脖子缠的绷带，下面的伤口已经愈合，“哇哦，恢复得真不错。”  
半藏看不到，他后颈上麦克雷的恶魔标记依在，只是上面多了一条粉色的伤疤。麦克雷从半藏后面揽住他的腰，双臂一收，火热的胸膛紧紧贴住了魅魔的后背。  
“第三个愿望是什么？”  
麦克雷急切地伸出舌头舔舐半藏的肌肤，即将发情的魅魔的味道简直比任何甜味都要腻人。  
“三是永生，我已经见怪不怪了。金钱、寿命和力量，每次都离不开这三样。西尔顿的最后一个愿望就是拥有所有人不能企及的力量。”说到这，麦克雷悄无声息地翻了个白眼，“他说完最后一个愿望的时候，一只巨熊循着死人的味道找到了这里，我杀了熊，让他把熊剥皮，吃下一部分肉和骨头，再将熊皮披在身上。这样，他就可以变身为一只巨熊，拥有了寻常人无法企及的力量。”  
半藏微微睁大了眼睛，视线停在地上那淌血渍上：“那只熊就是西尔顿？”  
麦克雷点点头，悦声道：“而你刚刚帮他在地狱里获得了永生。”  
魅魔沉默了数秒，开口道：“起码他现在不会再来烦我了。”  
“嗯哼。”麦克雷拨开半藏颈后的发丝，露出皮肤上的标记，手轻轻托在半藏的喉咙处，像大猫一般在标记上舔了又舔，“现在该实现你的愿望了。”  
说完，恶魔张嘴狠狠咬住半藏印着标记的那块皮肤。  
“唔！”半藏的身体猛然一颤，强烈的刺激蔓延到四肢百骸，连尾巴尖都绷直了。魅魔伸长脖颈的曲线，麦克雷的手则紧紧叩在那里，指腹摁压着他的大动脉和气管，让半藏的大脑慢慢陷入缺氧。  
魅魔一下子陷入了发情。半藏脸颊绯红，双唇微张，分叉的舌尖露出鲜红的一小截，涎液从唇角淌下来些许。  
恶魔身型健壮，坐着也比半藏高出一截，体型对比明显。他扳回魅魔的身体，扯烂他剩余的衣服，粗壮的手臂环住对方的腰，脑袋埋进热乎乎的胸口，舔吻起那两团乳肉。  
“等一下，你要在这做？”半藏的奶子被吸得又红又肿，他揪住麦克雷的头发，把这家伙从自己湿漉漉的胸口提出来。  
说话的时候半藏显然也欲望难耐。他坐在麦克雷的大腿上用自己的腿夹紧恶魔的，缓而重地磨蹭下身，擦过之处留下一条水渍。他湿得不能再湿了。  
麦克雷连眼睛都没抬，在空中打了个响指，继续埋首回去吸奶子。  
周围景色开始变化，光线变暗，空气中飘来脂粉香气。麦克雷将自己与半藏转移到了一间封闭屋内的床上，紧闭的门外隐约传来音乐和女人的调笑声。  
半藏抽出一丝精力辨认了下周围：“这是妓院？”  
“嗯哼。”  
魅魔轻声一笑，他坐在麦克雷腿上身体微抬，双手握住恶魔的性器上下撸动起来。它尺寸巨硕，顶端略尖，侧身有数道棱起，颜色深红，温度灼热。  
麦克雷手掌覆上半藏的臀肉，将其向两边分开。两手的食指、中指摸索到半藏不停流水的穴眼，先后挤了进去，按揉肠肉，将穴口向两边扒开，为不久后的插入做扩张。  
发情的魅魔浑身香得要命，麦克雷觉得自己的头脑都要被迷昏了，每呼吸一下老二就涨一分，难怪那几个猎人把持不住。  
“进来！”半藏咬着下唇，再也无法忍受汹涌的欲火，他脸颊潮红，汗珠密布，竖瞳孔几乎扩散成圆形。他抹掉恶魔老二顶端分泌的些许粘液，握着那根热物就往身后送，急切地想要含住它。  
麦克雷托着魅魔的臀瓣微分开，看着他慢慢用肉穴含住自己的欲望，一阵前所未有的紧致和湿润吮吸住了那里。  
半藏吞吃得有些困难，他敏感的肠道被扩张到几近极限，紧绷的肠壁印拓出了恶魔的形状，但勃发的性欲让这缓慢进程显得无异于隔靴搔痒。半藏呼出一口气，他做了一个决定，双手搭在麦克雷的肩膀，让自己的身体沉了下去。  
汗津津的肉臀撞上麦克雷的胯，魅魔细长的尾巴缠绕在他的小臂，尾尖的小倒刺钩住了皮肉，而麦克雷完全不会在意这些小伤小痛。  
半藏浸泡在无尽的满足之中，他拉长颈部曲线，发出了绵长愉悦的呻吟。他吞吃下恶魔尺寸夸张的老二，后穴塞得满满当当，舒爽得蜷缩起了脚趾。  
麦克雷靠在床头，双手从半藏的腿窝下方向外穿过放在腰际，他握着魅魔的腰肢摆动的同时腰腹迎合向上冲刺。  
柱身的几道棱起随着进出的动作狠狠刮挠着半藏的肉壁，带出大量内腔的淫水和快感的同时让半藏产生了一种内脏都会被扯出来的诡异错觉。  
二人体型差异很大，半藏被麦克雷托起时脚尖都碰不到床面，下落后的冲力和进入的深度几乎要把他半边内脏都顶到移位，魅魔紧绷的小腹明显能看到性器进出时的狰狞形状，两人的下身已经被挤出的水湿透了。  
“是的…是的，用力操我！”半藏伸出舌尖任由涎液从唇角流下来，脸上是一副极致舒爽的表情。  
距离半藏上一次发情已经近十年，现在的他显然陷入了某种欲罢不能的沉迷状态，非常希望让大屌填满自己。  
魅魔的奶子随着身体的颠簸而上下不停晃动，粉红的乳尖沾着麦克雷的唾液变得晶莹剔透起来。恶魔目不转睛盯着两团饱满柔软的乳肉，那颤颤巍巍的模样就好像里面真的有奶水似的。  
半藏是不是之前说过在某种情况下男性魅魔也可受孕？  
麦克雷决定分出一小部分精力认真思考这个问题……  
在魅魔身体里冲刺许久，麦克雷终于射在了半藏体内。  
一股异常灼热的液体涌进半藏身体深处，高热的温度烫得半藏的肠道拧在一起，身子几乎要跳起来。但恶魔紧握着半藏的腰，老二牢牢楔进他的身体，往他肚子深处源源不断灌注着“恶魔精华”。  
恶魔滚烫的精水不会因为时间流逝而降低温度，半藏觉得自己反复被射了一肚子岩浆，烫得五脏六腑几乎快失去知觉。  
半藏瘫软在麦克雷的胸口上大口喘气，手抚摸上自己的小腹，隔着皮肉都能感受到肠内精液惊人的高温。含着恶魔性器的穴眼已经肿起一圈，几乎看不到褶皱，却还是吮吸收缩不停，像个永远不满足的小嘴。  
……  
他们做了很久。有时候麦克雷过于专心，连屋子的屏蔽都会消失，偶尔会有几个冒失男人搂着自己选好的妓女突然闯进屋中。  
麦克雷、半藏完全不会在意做爱时有没有旁观者，而大多数不速之客看清屋内情况后会嘟囔一声抱歉然后“啪”地关门。  
魅魔的发情期持续了很久，麦克雷的老二甚至始终都没有从他体内拔出来，他们只是在不断变化着姿势让彼此一次又一次达到高潮。  
当门再次被意外打开，一个半醉的男人靠在门框上，涌进来的还有一股酒气，妓院前厅的光线从他身后照了进来落在平躺着的半藏身上。  
魅魔吸收能量是一个漫长的过程，麦克雷在他体内射了一发又一发，过量的精液将半藏的小腹灌注成一个微隆起的弧度，再加上越发圆润翘挺的乳肉，让他看上去就像一位怀孕涨奶的女人。  
醉汉愣了愣，打了个酒嗝，胡乱道了个歉后缓缓带上门。他嘴里的嘟哝的声音两个人在门的另一侧听得一清二楚：  
“你们这儿怀孕的妓女还接客啊……嗝，那家伙怕不是喜欢嘬奶……”  
“……”  
半藏掐着恶魔手臂的指头缩紧，他瞪了对方一眼。麦克雷挑起一边眉毛，用发着微弱光芒的双眼回望半藏。  
沉默半晌后，麦克雷最先败下阵来。他不情愿道：“好吧好吧，我先拔出来……”  
柱身的棱起嵌在肠道中，恶魔把性器抽出时，棱起钩带着很一小截肠肉从半藏体内掏翻出来，微微垂在体外。精液涌出半藏的后穴，痕迹迅速在床单上蔓延开，滚烫的液体离开身体，冰凉的空气从半藏短时间内无法合拢的穴眼倒灌而入，肠壁受凉收缩更多精液涌了出来。  
“呼……”半藏大开的双腿间一片狼籍，尤其是肛穴周围，过度摩擦让那里肿得不成样子，甚至有一点受伤。  
麦克雷将身体虚脱的半藏抱起来，让他靠着自己喘气。  
半藏摸了摸自己的肚子，那里已经恢复平坦，但是上面布满他自己射出来的精液，液体带走了体表温度，摸上去冰凉一片。腰上的手臂稍稍加重了些力道，魅魔一抬头，发现自己几乎被恶魔完全搂在怀中。  
“恶魔的体型都像你这么大？”半藏挑眉。  
“哦不不，原身比这大多了，你目前完全无法承受。”麦克雷咧开嘴，“举个例子，我在你体内射一发，你吐出来的都会是我的精液。”  
“…………我不想和变回原形的恶魔做爱。”  
“哦好吧。”麦克雷语气沉了下去，“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
半藏低头捏了捏自己的奶子，指尖微陷进饱满的乳肉中，连乳晕都鼓胀了起来，奶尖红得诱人。  
看着魅魔掂量自己奶子的情景，麦克雷觉得他们把能量堆积在胸口这个方式太他妈的妙了。  
“实话实说，棒极了。”性爱滋润了魅魔的身体，伤口和红肿都在慢慢消退，半藏的疲惫一扫而空。  
“还想继续吗？”  
“为什么不呢。”  
……  
两天后，该死的发情终于结束结束。  
半藏和麦克雷悄无声息地从妓院溜了出来，留下一间无比凌乱、到处都是液体的屋子。  
半藏顺走了隔壁房间里嫖客的衣服，而麦克雷完全没有遮羞的觉悟，他浑身赤裸甩着鸡儿正要拐出小道的时候半藏一把将他扯了回来。  
“你没拿衣服？”  
“被人召唤出来以后我一直是这个样子。”  
“你给西尔顿实现愿望的那几天也是裸着的？”  
“怎么了？恶魔向来不知羞耻为何物，而且十分喜欢炫耀他们的巨根。”麦克雷顿了顿，短暂地思考了一下，继续道，“嗯……不过鉴于我的小兄弟现在只为你服务了，我可以考虑遮一遮。”  
半藏：“……”  
于是，半藏又返回妓院偷了个身型高大的嫖客的衣服。麦克雷把身子缩到人类正常身高范围内才差不多套进衣服里。  
麦克雷传送进的是一所城内妓院。发情一结束他们就在城里漫无目的的逛了起来。  
半藏这才知道他无意中和麦克雷达成了一个口头协议，内容就是“帮忙解决魅魔的发情期”，无限期限，直至一方死亡。  
半藏摸了摸后颈，再次瞪了麦克雷一眼。他看不见后颈印记上面有个无法消除的牙印，恶魔每次瞟到那里都会偷笑不止。  
半藏对城镇十分好奇，他走走逛逛，忽然在路边的小摊上发现了什么。  
老板极热情的招呼了他：“您对这本《妖物大全》感兴趣？这可是凡纳多·塞西印刷量极多的一册书，猎人们几乎人手一本，是重要的教学参考资料，而且他就住在我们美丽的唐克维尔城……”  
“他住在这里？”半藏随意翻了翻书页，接着“啪”地合上了。  
“是的，就在……”老板说了一个住址。  
“谢谢。”放下书，半藏头也不回的离开了。  
麦克雷赶上半藏，问他干嘛这么着急，然后他听见了一股磨牙发出的尖锐声响。  
“揍他一顿，让这家伙再瞎写！”  
半藏不知道的是，恶魔早就悄悄在他身上做了一点手脚。在霍凯德，半藏确实已经死了，但麦克雷吞吃了那几个猎人的灵魂，将其转化为能量渡给了半藏。再次醒来后的半藏相当于拥有了恶魔一半的力量，寿命也极大延长。  
麦克雷再不用回到那个无聊的地狱了，只是这个世界永远多了一个烦人的恶魔。

FIN


End file.
